Darry's Decision
by pyroJoe
Summary: Pre book in Darry's P.O.V and how he makes his decision to give his life up for his brothers, and how in a matter of days he becomes a man. Talks about some events that were mentioned in the book.
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over trying to block out the sun. I'm not getting up I told myself. You don't have work today Darrel, it's not normal to be up this early. The house was sure quite but not that damn bird that was outside squawking like a dying donkey. I pushed myself up into push up position staring my blue checkered sheets.

"Auhhhhhh" I let my hands slid out and my body feel back on to the sheets. "Shut up bird." Then there was silence, I closed my eyes attempting to get more shut eye and of course seconds later there was that squawking.

"I'm up already!" I got out of bed and stalked down the hall into the living room. My father was sitting there smoking. He was supposed to have kicked the habit a long time ago; my mother hated it.

"Dad, where's the shot gun at?" I asked casually.

My Dad put the paper down and took the cigarette from his mouth. He gave me the most puzzled look that'd I'd ever see him give anybody even my brother Soda. "What for?"

"There's a bird out there and it won't shut up." I grumbled. I glanced out the window and saw Johnny sitting on the couch my eyes met his and he slid deeper into the couch. I took notice to his new black eye. Poor kid, it must have been his father that did that.

"Hey kid." I said.

"Hi." Johnny replied staring at his shoes.

"I don't mind you going bird hunting, but I don't think I neighbors would take to kindly to you shooting off your riffle at innocent birds in your underwear first thing in the morning." Dad laughed.

I grabbed the sports section from his paper and stormed off into the kitchen to grab some coffee. Mom was in there mixing pancakes talking to none other then Dallas Winston. It amazed that when ever she talked he would listen. Mom could calm Dally down and manage to make him come to his senses, I bet if it wasn't for her he would have been dead somewhere or in jail more than he already was. I walked right up to Dally and shoved him out of the way.

"Blocking the coffee." I mumbled.

Dally gave me the finger the minute my mother turned around. I sent it right back to him with a grin. Dally smirked.

"I'm out of here. Thanks for the couch." Dally said.

My mother turned around and grabbed Dally's chin. "What we talked about Dally just think about alright. You sure you don't want breakfast?"

"I will and no thanks." He walked out of the room and waved for Johnny to follow and of course he did. Johnny worshiped the ground Dally walked on. I sat down at the table with coffee and the sports section spread out in front of me.

"Darry, we should be home around ten thirty. Make sure Pony is in bed and Soda is at least settled down. Pony has done his homework make sure Soda does his. And please Darry spend the day with your brothers. You're leaving soon and I know how it gets work, training and parties; they hardly see you it's only one day." Mom practically begged me and if I resented spending time with them. I actually didn't mind it.

I smiled. "I will."

"Thank you." She kissed the top of my head.

I went right back to reading my paper in peace and quite.

"Morning son!" My dad shouted putting me into a head lock. He jerked me up out of the chair. I cussed him out. Dad just laughed tightening his grip. I escaped his headlock and put him into a full nelson like always it was followed by a string of curse words. We fell to the floor in a wrestling match. I guess my part time roofing job really paid off. Dad was starting to struggle usually he put up a better fight.

"You're getting old Pops." I laughed.

"If you two wake up the boys!" Mom exclaimed.

"Why is it Dad and Darry can say those words but if I say them I get my mouth washed out with soap?" That was Ponyboy's voice. Dad and I picked ourselves up off the floor. He gave me a guilty look. I sat right back down in my chair. Dad smacked the back of my head playfully.

"The second I get back I'll show you a thing or two about what this old man can do." He warned.

"Sleep and eat." I said under my breath but Dad didn't hear. He just rubbed Pony's hair walking out to the living room.

"Anyone going to answer me?" Pony asked. Great, I could tell just by the tone of his voice that he was grumpy. Ponyboy turned thirteen not that long ago and he was starting to act like a teenager. I wished now that dad and I would have been quieter.

"You're still a runt that's why." I went back to reading about the game.

"Morning!" That was Soda; he's the only kid I know who can have energy this early in the morning. Soda hopped up on the counter to "assist" Mom with the cooking. In Soda's case that meant either putting sugar in it or dying it some weird color.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis!" Mom exclaimed. "What did I tell you about messing with my cooking? Huh? What did I say was going to happen the next time?"

Soda just grinned full heartedly hoping off the counter. Mom grabbed him around the waist.

"I don't think so! I'm going to beat the tar out of you."

"You can't I'm bigger than you!" Soda laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Mom ranted. I swear if she was going to do anything she was going to smother him with her kisses. Soda screamed sliding out of her grip on the floor and put on a show like he had been poisoned and was dying.

Mom looked at her pancake batter and then down at Soda. She shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"We could sell him to the black market." I suggested. "There might actually be peace and quite around here then."

Soda stuck his tongue out at me. He sat up and leaned his head against Mom's knees.

"They would pay us to take this one back. Pony no Pepsi until after breakfast you don't need the caffeine." Mom said.

"Why not? Dad and Darry drink coffee and that has caffeine in it?" Pony said matter of fact tone. I couldn't see the look she gave Pony but she must have given him something because he put the Pepsi back in the fridge. I wish she would let him have a Pepsi; anything to make him less grumpy.

"Here try this." I gave Pony a sip of coffee.

He made a disgusted face and swallowed it hard. "I'll stick with chocolate milk."

I smirked.

"Mama." Soda looked up at her.

"Yes."

"You're going to have to keep me. I think." He grinned and I could tell just by looking at my mom she had melted. If she was even truly ever mad at him to begin with she wouldn't be now. All it took was a smile or that smile gone and Soda could get away with murder.

"Of course baby, set the table Pony go get your Dad." She said.

I got up to get more coffee and to take a look at what Soda did to the pancakes. They were purple and the empty chocolate chips back told that there was going to be a little kick in our blue berry pancakes. I shook my head. I heard Pony ask my Dad why they were going to be so late tonight. Dad was explaining to him that Mom and Kathy talked too much. Mom heard him too and she didn't exactly like it. She looked down at the pancakes and then to my and held her finger up to her lips, she did the same to Soda. Dad was going to get a little surprise. Mom put the pancakes in the middle of the table. Dad like usually got to them first.

Dad studied his plate for a brief second." Learn to mix colors did we, Pepsi Cola."

Mom put a napkin up to her face to hide her smile. I winked at Pony to warm him not tell Dad. I slowly put my head down and Soda squirmed. Dad how ever just took a gigantic bite of his pancakes and made a sour face.

"Chocolate." He stated and we all just lost it. He looked at Soda. "Son, you're going to be the death of me."

After breakfast, they barked out there orders for the day. Me, Soda and Pony got stuck with the dishes. I watched as the door shut my stomach flipped. I pushed it away thinking it was probably Soda's sneaky ingredients. As we finished up the dishes, the guys poked their heads in.

"Who is up for football?" Two-Bit hollered.

"Go on, I'll finish up around here." I told them. They both ran out of the house and I could hear the happy shouts disappear into the lot. I got a couple of calls from my friends asking them if I wanted to go out but I turned them down. I walked outside to join the gang. I saw them in the lot. Of course Soda and Steve were on a team which left Pony and Johnny on another the two smallest ones luckily they had Dally and Soda and Steve had Two-Bit. Pony's team was getting its assed kicked that was for sure.

"Darry's on our team!" Pony shouted he ran over to.

"That doesn't make it fair then! You've got four and we've got two." Steve shouted.

"I don't really think putting Johnny and Pony on a team is fair either."

"Dal, switch teams make Steve happy." I said but I wasn't finished. "We'll win anyways."

"Yeah right we are up by twenty!" Soda said.

I just grinned and the game started. We played football until the sun went down. Who won? My team; I grabbed Pony threw him over my shoulder and ran home. Once we got to our lawn, I spun him around real fast and then took stairs by three and leapt right into the house.

"Alright, real man's game now." Dally held up a deck of cards. Poker, I pulled up a chair along with Soda, Steve and Two- Bit.

"Darry, we are going for a walk." Pony said nodding toward Johnny.

I looked outside it was kind of dark out. This neighborhood wasn't exactly a good place for boys like Johnny and Pony to be prancing around at during the night time. "Not to far be back in a half hour."

They both just gave a nod and headed out the door. I shook my head.

"Wonder what they are up too." Soda said. "They've been kinda quite."

"Johnny always is, moron." Dally pointed out.

"Same with Pony." I sorted out my cards.

Two-Bit out of know where just burst out laughing. We all stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Johnnycakes are real quite and so is Pony that has to be some great conversation right there."

The rest of us just looked at each other and laughed. When Pony and Johnny came back they were both quite which made some of the guys snicker. We played cards. I guess I never really realized how fast time went by. I took a single glance up at the clock. Ten thirty.

"Ponyboy, go get ready for bed! Soda did you do your homework?"

Soda just nodded. "Yeah, it's done."

He was lying but hey if he lied to me what could I do.

"I better go. The sister is home alone and hate to be at night. I'll give you a lift Steve." Two-Bit threw his cards down and picked up his beer.

Hey, Johnny let's head over to bucks or some place." Dally said.

Johnny just jumped right up off the couch and followed Dally out. This left the three of us.

"Hey, Darry aren't Mom and Dad supposed to be back by now?" Soda asked. He sounded really worried. I got that sick feeling in my stomach the one I got from that morning after breakfast.

"They said around ten thirty. Give or take a while." I answered.

"Night Soda, Night Darry." Pony yelled from his room. I got up and checked to make sure he was in bed. I didn't want my parent's coming home and finding him wide awake. I'd get it for sure then. "Soda, bed little buddy."

"Alright." He grumbled.

I lay back on the couch and turned on some crazy T.V movie. I slowly drifted into sleep.

I heard pounding. "First the bird now the door!" I mumbled maybe Dad would get it. The pounding started again. I checked the clock, who would be coming into our house at one in the morning. I got up and there was no blanket on me. If any of us ever fell asleep on the couch, Mom would cover us up. My stomach knotted up. I got up and answered the door.

"Darrel Shayne Curtis Junior?" A silver haired man dressed in black pants and a black button down shirt asked.

"That's me."

"I'm detective Jacobs."

"Its late sir what are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure how to put this son, but your parent's are dead."

"Darry? Are Mama and Dad home yet." Pony came into the living room rubbing his eyes. He was in boxers and my old shirt. Mama, he used Mama. None of us called her Mama anymore unless we were sucking up or sick or something along those lines.

"No baby. What are you doing up?" I tried to keep my voice as normal as possible.

"My stomach hurts, I can't sleep." He explained.

"Come here. Ponyboy." I called. I extended my arm out to him. He walked right into and took notice to the detective standing there.

"What's going on?"

"Baby." I got down to his level. I looked at him. He was confused he glanced from me to the detective. "Mama and Dad, They aren't coming back." I said.

"There was a train wreck. Your parent's died on impact." The detective continued.

"NO! You're a liar!" Soda screamed. I didn't even see him back there.

"I wouldn't lie to you. I need you to come identify the bodies tonight as soon as you can." Detective Jacobs said. "I'm sorry for your loss boys."

I went numb. I heard Soda break down sobbing and I could feel Pony trembling in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell him he's a liar. Darry they didn't die! They can't die!" Soda cried. Soda took of running down the hall. I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen and time was speeding by me. I was going to college soon. I needed my parents for support. Pony was still a little boy. How was he going to grow up and Soda he was a mama's boy no matter what. What the hell was happening?

"Why?" Pony choked out.

"I don't know." I looked down at my baby brother. He seemed dazed and tears were coming out of his eyes. I glanced around, Soda, where did he go? Pony was starting to bawl now. I just grabbed him and picked him up. He really hadn't gone through the teenage growth spurt so he was still small but Pony was small to begin with so it didn't matter. I walked down the hall and saw Soda starring into our parents' room, the proof that they were gone.

"They aren't coming back, are they" It was more of a statement then a question.

"No, little buddy they aren't." Those words and room forced the reality on Soda. He fell to the floor crying. I felt my neck grow hot from Pony's tears. I shut my eyes tight and allowed my back to connect with the wall and slid down it. Soda scooted over and cried right into my heart.

"They weren't bad. They didn't do anything wrong. Why did they have to die?" He sobbed in my chest.

"I don't little buddy." I answered. Why now, why did all of this have to happen now? I rubbed Soda's head.

"What happens now; we're orphans." Pony asked looking up at me.

They kept asking questions that I couldn't answer.

"We cope." I answered. I wanted to get out. I couldn't sit here and let them cry. I knew they needed me but what the hell could I do? "Boys, I want you both to go back to sleep. I have to go to the morgue."

"I'll go with you." Soda said wiping his eyes off.

"Me too." Pony clung tighter to me.

I bit my lip unsure if a morgue was a place to bring two kids. "Alright. Go get dressed."

We drove down to the morgue. I wasn't sure what to expect. A car accident I knew could get pretty nasty but a train crash was horrible. I walked up to the attendant she led us to the room we were supposed to go too. There were to bodies with sheets over them on a table.

"Over here boys." A man called. He put his hand on the edge of a sheet. "A simple nod is all I need." He said. He glanced nervously at Soda and Pony.

I felt my nerves pinch together and my stomach dropped. What ever was under that sheet I didn't want to see our parents with their faces smashed into their skulls.

"Ready?"

"Yes" I was surprised at how normal my voice sounded. I watched his hand tighten around the sheet and on instinct I shoved a hand over Pony's eyes and turned Soda around to face me. I hugged him close to me putting my hand on his head so he wouldn't turn it. They didn't need to see it. Mom, there she was lifeless the damage to her made me want to puke. I knew it was her from the wedding ring. He put the cover back over her.

"Sodapop, Ponyboy wait in the hall." I ordered. They didn't argue. I watched the door shut and then turned my attention to the man. He had reveled Dad.

"That's him." I said. "Sir Do you have a bathroom?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Down the hall on the left."

"Me to." I walked out into the hall and found Soda and Pony huddled in a ball on the floor with their backs against the wall. "I'll be right back, something I have to do." I rushed right past them and into the bathroom. I let my knees collapse and brought myself onto the floor. I puked until tears came out of my eyes and it hurt to breathe. I never wanted to see my parents like that. It was unbearable; words could not describe how graphic they looked. I picked myself up off the floor afraid someone would see me. I went over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out. I looked up into the mirror. I had lost my color. I splashed some water over my face before going back to get my brothers. The car ride home was somber, not one word. I guess we all came to direct terms with the fact our parents were gone and always would be now.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow." Soda stated. He glanced up at me from my chest.

"Same here." Pony said. He was on my knee leaning into me.

Soda grinned for the first time that night. "I didn't do my homework anyways."

Pony gave a faint smile. I smacked the side of his mouth, nothing that would hurt him thou. "Little liar."

We found the late night news and watched them report about out parents' death and that's how we fell asleep. I woke up to pounding at the door. I looked at the clock it was only seven thirty. Who would be pounding at the door this early? I put a hand over each of my brothers' ears and tried to fall back asleep. The pounding just continued. I haven't even had coffee yet.

"Coming!" I said loudly. I realized quickly I was in a rut. I wanted the boys to sleep as long as possible but if I moved I might wake the up. I chewed my lip; carefully I lifted Soda off me with one hand and gently laid him on the couch. I took Pony to the door with me. I shifted him over and answered the door. There stood a woman probably about mid thirties and a man in his forties. They were in navy blue dress clothes.

"Can I help you?" I asked gruffly.

"We are with social services. I'm Diana Lee, and this is Mark Brady."

"Um come in." I opened the door a little wider.

They looked around. Our place was kind of messy from the guys yesterday. I wish now I would have cleaned it. The man glanced at Soda and smirked, the woman just looked at Pony with sad eyes. My grip on Pony tightened.

"They had a ruff night." I said nervously.

"I'd imagine so. I think you better put him down. Do you have another room we could talk in?" Mark asked.

"The kitchen" I laid Pony next to Soda on the couch.

I made some coffee and offered it to the but they both declined. I took a seat at the table and sipped my coffee letting the hot liquid fall back on to my throat.

"When is the funeral?" Mark Brady asked.

"In two days."

"Would you like it if we picked your brothers up after the funeral or we can pick them up at your house the next day?" Mark was acting as if ripping families apart was no bid deal.

I starred up at him. He sort of leaned back, looking kind of scared. I couldn't help but smirk. I was only in jeans and a muscle shirt. I guess I intimidated him.

"What do you mean picked up?"

"Well, Darrel with your parents gone and no family. Your brothers can't take care of themselves." Diana explained. She was acting as if I should have known the two of them were going to come banging on my door this morning.

"I thought I'd take care of them."

Mark and Diana looked at each other; they both gave a huffed laugh. "You're going to college, they can't go with you. You have a part time job, that won't put clothes on their backs or food on their plate. That won't pay the bills. You would have to turn college down. Why do that? You have a chance to make yourself someone and then come back for your brothers. By that time, they should have nice families, who would give them everything they needed and more. It would be the best for all of you."

"I just lost my parents, now you are telling me to give up my brothers? Your telling me to let someone else take them and raise them. Families, you said families. They would be split apart?" I could feel myself getting angry.

"There is a chance." Mark informed me.

"It's not happening. Family comes before anything and everything. I'll get a full time job." I said.

Diana and Mark both sighed. "There is a chance they could be sent to a boy's home anyways. One wrong move you guys could be split up for good. The state will be breathing down your necks. You could go to college get a decent job, they could live in a better neighborhood and have good schooling you all would have a better future."

I nodded. "No one will make a wrong move."

Mark handed me papers. "Sign on the lines. But this won't be easy."

I did what he told me and signed my new future. I let them out with a promise they would come back and check on us. Now I just had to make sure the runts stayed out of trouble. I called them off of school. I think the people in the office already knew it was all over the news. I made my arrangements with the funeral. I had a long talk with them about not getting into trouble and staying together. I went to bed that night and braced myself for the wake and funeral.

I think the wake was the worst part. I stood there starring at my parents' coffins. They were both closed with a picture of them placed on their coffin. Every time I looked at them I pictured the images I saw at the morgue and the only think I wanted to do was throw up. I watched Dally approach each coffin. He stayed longer at Mom's with his head down. Then retreated to a chair in a corner looking stressed out and dangerous. I glanced around the room. Two-Bit's mom came approaching me. She enveloped me a hug, crying.

"I'm so sorry, Darry, they were good people. If you need anything pick up the phone." She told me.

"Thank you." I gave Two-Bit a nod. He patted my arm.

"You okay?" He asked, he wasn't even joking.

I nodded. "Those two you got to worry about."

He moved on to Soda with his kid sister close behind. She stopped and threw her arms around me before moving on.

I watched at Pony broke down crying in Johnny's embrace. His eyes met mine, I jammed my fists in my pockets what was I going to do now? I had no clue what I should say to him. He was thirteen it's not like I could just go over there and pick him up. He knew full well what's going on. I think that's was scared me the worst. Pony was young and everything I did he watched. Soda was a little older so it wasn't as scary but he was crying worse than Pony. Some girl, Sandy was holding him and Steve was right next to him. That was pretty much how the day went. The funeral my parent's friends each gave a eulogy. I watched Pony and Soda cling to each other. My parent's friends and others offered there condolences. I looked around the gang was lined up in a pew behind us. I put my arm around my brothers and pulled them in. We watched out parents be lowered into the ground.

"Come on boys. Let's go home." I said leading them back to the truck. I took one last look back. Bye Dad, bye Mom.

We got home the gang was there. I was pretty happy about that. Soda, Sandy and Steve and Evie sat out on the porch. Two-Bit, Johnny and Dally stayed with Pony inside. I began cleaning frantically. I scrubbed everything down and picked up the living room. Dally gave me a strange look, normally I would have given him the finger but this time I just ignored it. At eleven I looked up at the clock.

"Ponyboy, go to bed." I told him.

Pony just starred at me. I knew what he felt. I wasn't Dad I couldn't boss him around like that.

"Now, kiddo come on you got school tomorrow." I said.

"Night he said disappearing into his own room.

Soda came in from outside. I guess the girls and Steve left. He plopped down on the couch next to Dally.

"Did you finish your homework?" I asked.

Soda grinned. "Nah. I never do it."

"Get it done Soda and bring it out here. I have to check to make sure you did it since you lied about it yesterday." My voice had too much authority. I guess everyone noticed.

"Lighten up man!" Dally told me.

"Shut up or I'll kick your head in. Sodapop finish it." I commanded.

Soda just glared me and then slid off the couch to go do it.

"Maybe we should go; I got beer at my house." Two-Bit said. I had a good feeling they left because of me. I really didn't care. I felt horrible for spending Johnny out back to his hell hole.

"Johnny." I called.

He turned around and looked at me like I was about to bark orders at him to do his homework. "That door is always open if you need a place. Same with all of you tell Steve that." I told him.

"Thanks." Johnny simply said.

I nodded they left. I picked up the phone. I was glad the boys were out of the room. I didn't want them to hear it. I starred at the phone for a minute. Did I really want to do this? There were a stack of bills on the table that needed to be paid. The funeral cost more than I expected. I looked up; Mom Dad I'm sorry. I walked away from the phone and wondered down the hall. I found myself in Pony's room. I pulled the covers over him. He must have kicked them off. He went to sleep; he did what I told him. I smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed. The moon light was pouring straight on to his face. You could see tear paths. I guess he cried himself to sleep.

He's only thirteen you could have done something. I mentally kicked myself. I'm not losing you kid. I ran my finger through his hair. Thing have got to get better. I walked out of Pony's room and shut the door. I found Soda in his room sitting on his bed getting frustrated with what ever homework he was doing.

"You alright little buddy?" I asked.

"No" Soda snapped. If there was one thing that would set Soda back it was homework. Many times Mom would make him come in there kitchen and do it. I remember a couple of times Dad would come home and find him arguing with her about it or something. He's get mad and put Soda in his room the rest of the night. That would only start things up more. It was really the only time Soda ever fought with our parents. I wondered slightly if I was going to have to do that. Soda threw the note book toward me and buried his face in his hands. That answered my question.

"Now I understand you might hate me, but come on that book can't fight back." I picked the note book up. Soda peered over from under his hand with a smug smile on his face.

"I didn't realize you were still there." He grumbled.

I picked the notebook up and brought it over to him taking a seat next to him.

"Alright. What do you got here?" I said.

"Finding the x variable but there's a y there too. How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Language Soda. Alright look you have to isolate them and put them in a certain form." I showed him a few problems.

"Thanks Darry." He said.

"Alright I got to make a phone call. Can these eight problems be done by the end of it?"

"Maybe if your phone call takes nine hours." He mumbled.

I rubbed his hair before hearing to the living room. I picked up the phone with one deep breath. I hoped this would be the hardest part.

"I need coach Barley's number please." I said.

"It's late sir." The lady sounded pist.

"I know but it's about scholarship and playing this fall. See I'm Darrel Curtis Junior…"

"Oh! I'll connect you!" She said.

"Darry! How's training boy?"

"It's fine sir."

"What are you doing calling so late?" The couch sounded way too happy.

"I've been busy, my parents died."

"I'm sorry to hear that. There anything I can do for you?"

"Give my scholarship to someone else. We have no family and I have two little brothers. I'm keeping us together. I can't leave in the fall. I'm sorry."

"I can't say I'm not disappointed but your doing a good thing son. Good luck to you."

"Thank you." I hung up and fell back in the chair with my hands over my face.

"You're not going to college?" It was Soda. "Because of us."


	3. Chapter 3

I shot up out of the chair. I didn't even see him until now. Soda was standing there with his note book in hand.

"We're going to ruin everything for you." Soda looked like he was about to cry. "You're entire life."

"No, no little buddy, we aren't thinking about it like that." I said.

"But that's what it is. You were made to go to college and play football. That's not fair on your part! I'm stupid..."

"Soda stop!" I took his chin and forced him to look at me. "I could send you two to boys home. You guys could get nice family. Separated or together you guys would have someone and the brothers I had for sixteen and thirteen years would be gone. I'd have no one, not family at least. I don't think Mom or Dad would want us separated, family always comes first if we ever got separated who would be happy. Huh?" I pulled him into a hug.

"I hate this." I felt Soda's tears. "I wish it got better for you. I'll get an after school job. If you have to look after me and send me to school when all I am is stupid then"

I smacked his mouth not that hard but hard enough so it wasn't playful anymore. "Sodapop you listen to me and listen to me good. If I ever hear you call yourself stupid again, I swear by all means kid I'll smack you from here to California. You are not stupid! Do you understand me?"

Soda looked up at me rubbing his mouth. "Yeah"

"Did I hit you that hard?" I asked suddenly feeling bad we've never really hit each other.

Soda shook his head no. "It didn't hurt at all!" He grinned up at me.

I smirked. "Finish the problems?"

He held his notebook in my face.

"Alright, go to bed kid."

I thought that would be the end of the night but it wasn't. The night was never going to end. I woke up to hear Pony screaming. I nearly fell out of my bed. I took off running. No groaning or rolling over trying to ignore it. I swung myself into his room. Pony had barricaded himself underneath the covers. I grabbed the covers off his face. Soda had followed me in.

"Ponyboy, what happened?" My voice was shaky.

"I-I" He managed to get out between sobs. His breathing was all over the place. Soda rubbed his back. Pony clung to Soda with a death grip sobbing.

"Ponyboy what happened." I asked again. It took him a few minutes but he finally pulled his head out of Soda's neck.

"Dream."

Dreams, he must have had a bad dream. It was two in the morning. "What happened?"

"I don't remember." He cried. Once again hiding his face in Soda's neck crying; Soda continued to rub his back.

"Come here Pony." I pried him away from Soda. "Go back to bed Soda."

Soda nodded; he crawled over and kissed Pony on top of the head. Once he left I looked down at Pony. I could feel him trembling in my arms.

"I don't want to go back to bed!" He cried.

"Pony, you need to breathe take a big breath."

He did, but he was still shook up.

"You sure you don't remember?" I asked.

He shook his head fiercely. I began to rock with him. "It's alright just close your eyes. Nothing is going to hurt you or scare you. I'm right here. Soda is here. He forced his eyes open as long as he could before finally closing them. Even then he fought sleep but finally his body gave up. I set my brother back on the bed carefully and covered him up.

"Come on guys you are going to be late!" I screamed the next morning. "Let's go."

Soda came running out of the hall. "I call shower first!" He came running out of the shower fifteen minutes later in just pants. "Pony you up?" I watched the evil grin spread across his face. Now I wasn't going to miss this part of the morning. I turned down the stove and followed Soda into Pony's room.

"Good morning!" Soda jumped on Pony's bed and started tickling him.

"I'm up!" Pony groaned. He sat up a little. I rubbed his hair before leaving. We got to the door before we heard the sound of Pony dropping back to the mattress. I grabbed him picking him up upside down. Soda went to work tickling him once more.

"CUT IT OUT! The blood is rushing to me head!" He laughed.

Soda stopped and ran out saying something about chocolate for breakfast. I dropped Pony on the bed. "You got five minutes."

I went back into the kitchen and finished making the eggs but when I turned around I got another surprise. Soda was serving chocolate cake.

"What are you doing? That's not breakfast food."

"Who cares, it can be if we want it to be. Please!" Soda begged. "You like it just as much as we do!"

"Yeah, please." Pony chimed in.

"Why not." I said.

I dropped Pony off at school. I went to work roofing houses it would be the first time doing full days worth of work. I carried up to bundles each time. I thought maybe if foreman saw me there might be a chance for a raise. You would think also that football training and playing would help out but by the end of the day I was so sore I could hardly drive. I was tired as hell too. I got home and eased myself up on the couch. Soda came bounding into the room.

"Dinner is in the oven!" He told me.

"It's normal right?" You just never new with Soda.

"Yeah it's chicken. You really can't do much to that."

Soda studied me for a second. "Are you okay?"

"Yup just sore." I replied. He climbed up on the couch and sat on me.

"Here. I can help." He began to message my back. I felt all the knots loosen and the tense muscles relax. Thank God for this kid. I was nearly asleep when something caught my eye an envelope with me name on. It was hand written and didn't have a stamp on it so it wasn't from the mail.

"Hey Soda, what's that?" I asked.

Soda stopped massaging my back so he could grab the envelope and handed it to me. "I don't know Pony brought it home."

I read it. Pony refused to do his vocabulary homework for some book they were reading. Now this is something I didn't want to deal with. He was s smart kid and knew better. There was another thing about language he was using as well.

"Ponyboy get out here now!" I screamed.

"Explain to me why you won't do you vocabulary."

Pony rolled his eyes. I sat up. "I don't want attitude."

"It's stupid Darry. I've read the book and I know what all those words mean. I moron would know. If I understand what's the point in doing them."

"If you understand them then it shouldn't take you long to do them. I expect an A in Literature then."

"Well you'll get one I've had an A all year."

"What is this about language? What did you say?" I felt bad I was losing my temper. I really didn't mean to but I was tired and sore and this is something I needed or wanted to deal with.

Pony looked down at his shoes.

"I can't hear you!" I said. Pony still didn't say anything. I was starting to really lose my patients. "Ponyboy your teacher thought it would be better if I heard the story from you but if I have to call her to get it's going to be ten times worse on your part. You have until the count of three to start explaining.

"Some girl wouldn't leave me alone. I got mad. I told her to leave me alone."

I raised my eyebrows. "I see and so your teacher sent me a note home just because you said leave me alone?"

Pony shook his head. "Not exactly. I sort of told her, the way Dallas says. To fuck off and leave me the fuck alone. She wouldn't get away when I asked her nicely. I didn't think the teacher would hear me."

I saw Soda smirk a bit. I leaned forward and grabbed Pony by the wrists pulling him toward me. I looked him square in the eye. "Pony the state makes it very clear you guys can't get into trouble at school, with the cops or anywhere else. This isn't staying out of trouble. You had to of known the teacher would hear you kid. You need to get your act together! This is something you know better that to do and to say. You never say that word in front of people especially in front of girls!"

"You say it!" Pony shot back.

"I'm older than you." I replied.

"That's hypocritical you can't tell me not to do something and then turn around and do it!"

Wow, I guess he did know his vocabulary words. "Ponyboy when you are an adult you can say anything you want but right now you are a kid. And as long as I'm in charge you aren't acting or saying anything in that manner!" I shouted.

"Fine!"

I pointed to the bathroom. "You had to know it was coming. You brought it on yourself."

I placed a hand in the center in his back and guided him in there. Great I was dishing out my first punishment. I wasn't sure how I felt. I mean it was one thing babysitting them but this was real. I felt like I was taking my parents place and I shouldn't be doing that. If this were a couple of days ago, Dad would be dealing with this or Mom. I probably would have been out doing something with the guys or at training. I opened a new soap and handed to Pony. He swiped some on his tongue and closed his mouth making a sour face. I counted out loud to thirteen.

"Spit." I said.

He started spitting the soap out.

"Keep your mouth out of the gutter. Just because Dally or anyone else says something doesn't mean you repeat it." I told him firmly.

"Alright."

"Here this might be of some help." Soda walked in and handed Pony a glass of water. He messed up Pony's hair. "Now's as good as a time to tell him than any."

I looked down at Pony. "What is there more to the story? What else did you say or do." I sat back on the bathtub.

"Well, nothing but there was a reason I was mean to that girl, Leslie." Pony said.

"And why was that?"

"She was saying things about Mom and Dad about why they died."

My stomach gave a violent jolt. I closed my eyes for a second. "What did she say?"

"Well we just wanted your opinion on it." Pony started digging his shoe in the floor. Soda to was looking down but from my angle I got a good glimpse of their faces and knew something had to be up.

"Boys, what's going on?"

Soda tapped Pony on the shoulder as to tell him to go on.

"See Leslie kept going on and on about how God takes people away because it's punishment for the people who left behind. Our parents got taken away because we were bad. It makes sense because Two-Bit drinks and steals and his sisters a real brat and there Dad left them. Steve." Pony paused and looked up at Soda. "Steve does all those crazy things. Dally's Mom dies and well he does lots of bad things. Shepherds they do too. We were wondering if you think it was our fault if Mama and Dad died because we do a lot of bad things." Pony was trying hard not to cry.

Suddenly I was happy he told the girl off. I took a breath "Come here."

Soda sat down next to me. I turned toward him and extended an arm to Pony. I wrapped my arm around him and placed him on my knee. They were both looking at me for the reason why our parents died and I had no clue, what to tell them.

"Look guys. Sometimes things happen. That girl had no right to say that to you maybe that's what she believes. You went to church with Mom. Pony what did you learn about death?" I hoped he had the answer.

"Things happen to people for a reason not to be punished, in the end everything is okay." He replied.

"Well there you go. Unless you two are sneaking out at night fighting, drinking and stealing hub caps." I tickled Pony. "You doing any of that stuff? Hold up any gas stations lately?"

Pony laughed. "No"

"Good, you better not plan on it either I'll murder you."

"She had no right to say that to him." Soda said.

"I know. Little buddy but we got a conference with his teacher tomorrow so we'll bring it up then."

You meet in the parking lot. Got that." I told Pony

"Yup." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked down the hall taking in the familiar scent and ugly painted walls. Junior high seemed like forever ago. I glanced down at Pony; he was chewing his nail off. I guess he was nervous but he better not have a reason to be nervous.

"There something you want to tell me before I go in there?" I asked hitting at the idea that he might have done something.

Pony shook his head. He looked how I felt. Pony had woken up screaming again last night and the night before. I don't think he went back to sleep at all. I drifted off while I was sitting with him. I don't know how, he scared the sleep out of me.

"You better not have done anything Ponyboy, I swear if you did I'll"

"I didn't do anything." He whispered.

"You're taking a long nap when we get home, kiddo."

Pony shook his head again but we reached his class room so he got lucky.

"Hello Darry, it's been a while." Mrs. Nelson smiled. "Have a seat." She nodded to two chairs pulled in front of her desk.

"Nice seeing you again." I said taking a seat next to Pony. I looked around, that class room hadn't changed much since I was in seventh grade. It was still decorated with posters of history, English stuff and animals doing math on the wall.

"Darrel not long ago, Ponyboy came in and took some tests for us. These are the scores. She handed me a score sheet. I looked over it but I didn't know what they meant. We've had Pony write down everything he has read as well. Here is his list of books. As you can see he reads at a very advanced level."

"He likes to read, he doesn't get out to much except to see a movie or something."

Mrs. Nelson just smiled. "It's getting harder to get young boys to read. As you know Pony is on top of his class. Seventh grade work just seems to not challenge him anymore. His grades are not only straight A's but straight hundreds."

"So, what is there to do? Can't you put him in a special program or a more challenging level?"

"I'm just getting to that. We think that Pony would be better off if he skipped eighth grade."

I jumped a little; I knew my baby brother was smart but not this smart. The brainy son of a gun. This was going to look great to colleges. Heck he could get a full academic scholarship. Do anything be anything he wants. He wasn't just a little greaser kid.

"Way to go kid."

"That's only if Pony wants to and you want him to."

"Yes, he'll go." I said.

"Pony, how do you feel about this?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

Pony looked at me. I smiled at him.

"It's not about what anyone else thinks, it what you think, you know if you are ready for high school."

"My friends are there. I want to go can I run track there?" Pony looked pretty psyched.

"You sure can, could you run something to the principal for me while I talk to your brother for a moment."

Pony nodded. For how smart the kid is he sure didn't talk much.

Once the door shut behind Pony, Mrs. Nelson turned to me. "High school is a big step especially for boys. They mature slower than girls. Pony is a smart and mature young man but in high school there are a lot more challenges he faces. Things like drugs, drinking sex and puberty for him."

I nodded. "His friends are older, he knows all about those things."

"Yes, but unfortunately his friends may not be making the right choice about things such as drinking do you want Pony to learn from them?"

I thought about Two-Bit and felt the blood rush out of my face. Good lord, Pony was probably filled with ideas about sex and drinking from him. Then there was Dally who grew up on the streets. I felt my stomach drop. Steve who taught him how to look up girls skirts not that Pony was into girls yet. Soda wasn't exactly innocent either.

"I suggest that you talk to him and educate him before he enters high school and reinforce it while he's in high school."

"You mean I need to give him the "talk"?" I asked.

She nodded. "It was nice seeing you again Darry."

"Thank you, it was nice seeing you too." I shook her hand and waited for Pony to come back. He was thrilled but he was dead tired. He nodded off a few times in the car. We got home, Soda was making dinner. I looked at Pony.

"Okay, I want you to sleep until dinner."

"I'm not tired." Pony snapped turning on the T.V.

"Pony you haven't slept, I don't want you to get sick and I can't afford to get sick when we can easily prevent it. So go lay down."

He turned up the sound like he couldn't hear me.

"I know you heard me. You nodded off in the car."

"I have homework."

"Come on Darry." Soda came out of the kitchen. "He says he's not tired why make him sleep. He's not a baby."

I shook my head. I really wished Soda hadn't done that. Pony's rebel thing was enough to handle and I didn't need Soda taking sides. They both needed to learn to obey me. Plus chances are Soda didn't really realize the risks for Pony not sleeping. It could take his toll on his body as well as school and other activities he did.

"Ponyboy, if I have to carry you to your room I will but you won't like the aftermath of me having to do that." I threatened.

"Can I stay out here?" Pony looked up at me pleading.

"Yeah, but I want you to sleep."

Pony nodded and lay down on the couch. I sat down in the chair and opened the news papers to see the job section. I needed a second job to make ends meet. I needed one fast. A few short minutes later; I heard Pony's soft rhythmic breathing. He was asleep.

I looked over at Soda. "Want to tell me now he wasn't tired?"

Soda stuck his tongue out at me. "You were right. What do you want a trophy?"

"Maybe." I got back to my search. I found something about being a bouncer and unloading trucks. I tore them both out. The pay was pretty decent. Soda called us for dinner. I walked over to Pony and shook him.

"Hey, Ponyboy dinner."

He groaned sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Not tired huh?"

Pony didn't sleep much that night either. I heard the screams and woke up almost immediately with Soda right behind me. I barged through the door and scooped up my baby brothers.

"Shh Pony's it's alright." I felt his arms tighten around my neck.

"Come on Pony. We'll go watch some TV and get your mind off it." Soda was rubbing circles in his back. "Go to bed, Darry you have work. I can survive school tomorrow."

I had to take his offer; I couldn't be sluggish at work tomorrow. "You okay Pony?"

He nodded. I left them and found them there the next morning. Soda had his arm around Pony's neck. I thought about calling them off school but I didn't I got them up started the day.

I was half way up the latter when my foreman yelled for me.

"Just one second" I hurried up and carried my bundle up the latter and gave it to one of the guys.

"What is it?"

"Phone, it's the police." He said.

I felt something inside me drop. Why would they be calling unless one of the boys got in a fight at school or maybe Pony got jumped?

"We have a Sodapop Curtis, you need to come down and pick him up. He was disturbing the peace down town today. Frightened a few old ladies when walking on his hands and performing a few other gymnastics. The old ladies say they were attempting to look up their skirts however the boys say other wise."

I nearly smacked myself. I taught him how to do all those stunts. Why wasn't he in school?

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." I was delayed my foreman wasn't too please that I had to leave.

"It's coming out of your pay, I can't pay you for work you haven't done." He said

I nodded. "I know sir." I drove down to the police station. As I walked in another familiar face joined me. Mrs. Matthews looked how I felt, pissed."

"I can't believe these boys, skipping school and going down town to goof around."

The boys weren't going to be in any trouble but it was going on their records. He's lucky we didn't have money for him to get in trouble. Soda and Two-Bit how ever found this to be absolutely funny they were both snickering on the bench.

"Let's go Keith. You're going back to school." Mrs. Matthews said. That was it, I wondered if she realized that Two-Bit enjoyed school.

"You ain't getting off so easily." I told Soda.

Soda just grinned and jumped off the bench. "No trouble caused!"

"No trouble, I don't get paid because I had to come pick you up. You skipped school, and this is going on your record, one that the state checks. Where do you see the no trouble? Huh Sodapop?" I yelled once we were in the car again. "Why weren't you in school?"

"Two-Bit was skipping and I was kind of tired so I figured I would too." He said timidly.

"But not to tired to turn back flips and walk on your hand and scare old ladies?"

"Well I had three sodas by then!" Soda grinned. "I landed my double hand spring."

I turned my head and smiled before turning my face back to the road. How the heck did our parent's ever punish this one? I sighed angrily.

"You aren't that mad, are you Dare? I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble? It was more Two-Bit who scared the old ladies. I won't skip again either." Soda's smiled faded as he looked at his shoes with a sorrowful expression. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Yes, I'm that mad." No wonder they couldn't punish him. If he grinned he had you hooked. If he didn't have that smile he had you feeling sorry for him. This kid had it made people instantly wrapped around his finger. "You're grounded for a week to the house. No where but school and back. And for the rest of the day, you're in your room." Don't look at him. I told myself.

Soda sunk into his seat. "Alright." He said sadly.

My next surprise was on the porch chair. Tommy Brady, I hadn't talked to any of my friends since my parents died. I didn't' have time to go out and party. I walked up to the porch with my kid brother behind me.

"Hey Tom." I said.

"Hey Darry, what's going on Soda." He replied.

"Room Sodapop" I ordered. Soda went inside. I turned back to Tommy who was laughing.

"Damn, drill sergeant lighten up."

"How do you expect me to do that?" I asked.

Tommy shook his head. "You need to get out man; you look like hell hit you."

"Incase you haven't noticed, in many ways it did."

"Look, Dare there, is a party tonight; Lana is having it remember her?"

I smiled at that memory. "Yeah, I do but I can't go I have work tonight."

"I thought you roofed until three."

"I have another job unloading trucks."

"Two, jobs you know what they say about all work and no play."

I shook my head. "I don't have time to play anymore, girls, football, and school and certainly parties are down the drain. I have priorities now, obligations. Two kid brothers who have no one."

"It's only one night Darry, They aint babies they don't need a baby sitter for a few hours. Come on. Where's the Darry we used to know." He playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"Yeah, Tommy they do, Pony wakes up screaming with nightmares every night. Soda needs help with homework. I have two jobs and I have to raise my family, where is there time? I have social services breathing down my neck. I have bills to pay, my life isn't what it' was nearly two weeks ago. It changed and it changed fast. I'm obligated to this life. In one moment everything changed."

Tommy sighed. "I'm sorry man. Give us ring if you get a night off. We are going skiing in December but that a while from now. I call you with details maybe you can get a night off. If you need anything you can give us a ring." He said jumping off the porch.

I turned to leave and something else caught my eye, Pony and Johnny standing at the mail box. "Get the mail, then get in here you have homework."

I turned to go get ready for my new job. I was putting on some different clothes when Soda came rushing in bouncing on my bed.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"I have a new job, unloading trucks."

"So you're going to be working even more, two jobs?" Soda asked sounding disappointed.

"Yup." I replied sliding a shirt over me head.

Soda sighed loudly. I looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"You're already never home."

I ruffled his hair. "I know little buddy, I'll be home at eight. Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

"I got bored in there."

"I don't care, get in there."

"You're not going to know if I come out while you're gone anyways." Soda bounded off the bed with a big goofy grin. I shook my head knowing full well that as soon as he heard my truck leave he's be out.

I found out that everyday seemed to have a new challenge. Today was Saturday; we finished a house so I had some time to spare before going to my other one. I went home to get a change of clothes and maybe see what the guys were up too. Pony and Johnny were outside on the porch when I pulled up.

"Hey boys."

"Hi Darry." Johnny said nervously. He looked at Ponyboy with wide eyes.

"DARRY!" Pony jumped off the porch. I caught him in mid air. "Pony, how much soda did you have today?" I asked

"Can we play football?" He asked ignoring my question.

"Not today kiddo, I have to go to work in a couple of hours." I dropped Pony on the step and attempted to go in the house. Pony threw his arms around my waist. Something was going on.

"Don't you want to stay with me and Johnny?"

"No, I want to change my clothes and sleep." I looked at Pony the dark rings were back from his nightmares. "I suggest you do the same."

"It's nice out!" He said.

"Alright Ponyboy Michel what's going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Nothing is going on, you played cards with the guys the other night, don't you want to stay with me and Johnny." His arm's tightened around my waist.

For a second there I thought he was being serious, but I took one look at Johnny who snickered a smile and I knew something what up. "Johnny, what'd he do? What's going on?"

"I didn't do nothing!" Pony cried still not letting go of me, which made it hard to walk with a thirteen year old kid attached to your waist. "We just got back from seeing Gone with the Wind."

Johnny nodded in agreement.

'I don't like you lying Ponyboy." I shot him a look.

"I'm not lying!"

"It's going to be Tabasco sauce not soap if you are!" I watched if face scrunch up with that threat.

"He's not lying Darry, he didn't do nothing."

I had enough now. "I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find. Inside Johnnycakes." I grabbed Pony and flipped him over my shoulder and carried him in kicking and screaming. He settled down once we were inside.

"Sorry Soda, I tried." Pony said.

I looked around the room from the looks of the girls smeared lipsticks and the guys smug faces, I had a good idea about what was going on. "Girls I think you better wait outside." I told them, starring directly at Sodapop. Great I thought, this is why Pony and Johnny were on the porch, Steve and Soda's girl were at least semi decent looking as for Dally's and Two-Bits that was a whole other story.

"So you guys sent these two on the porch to be look outs?"

"They were supposed to be at the movies." Soda replied. "We weren't doing anything serious."

"Nothing that goes on at bucks at least." Dally smirked.

I nodded. "Guys, I don't care if you bring girls back to the house, but I don't want those girls to get knocked up while here. See, I'm only twenty, I know full well what you guys were doing and I know those intentions. If you want to bring the girls back, one no girls in the bed rooms two Johnny and Ponyboy stay inside, and if my baby brother learns anything that he shouldn't from you guys I'll kick your head in, three only if I'm here, agreed?" Pony made an attempt to kick me for using baby brothers. I caught his foot.

They all nodded. I tapped Soda's chin. "As for you, we'll talk later. Tell the girls they have two hours and keep the noise down."

I headed down the hall flipping Pony right side up so the blood wouldn't rush to his head, although maybe if it dead he would use it a little more.

"Darry put me down!" He half whined and half yelled.

"Nope, we're spending time little brother, remember I spend too much time with Soda and not with you." I smirked walking into my room and throwing him down on the bed.

"I wanted to be outside through. You know football." He said.

"You need to sleep Pony or else you'll get sick. You're pale and you have rings around your eyes."

"So do you!"

"Yeah, well I ain't exactly getting sleep either." I could have kicked myself for the last comment. Pony just looked down playing with the edge of a pillow case. Idiot, idiot, now what do I say for him. "When's the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

Pony shrugged, I didn't blame him. "The last time you had one."

I bit my lip and climbed next to him sometimes I really wondered why I said some of the things I do to him. Our relationship had gotten weird since our parents died. Then again before I was the tuff big brother now I was the guardian, he had Soda at least, I wondered if I was still the tuff big brother for Soda. I pulled Pony in close. I remembered Mom's trick. I began to rub his back just like she did mine when I was sick. It would put you to sleep almost instantly. Mom's trick worked Pony went right to sleep.

It wasn't until I felt something jab me in the side that I woke up. I glared at the clock. I should be leaving soon. I felt something hit me again and snapped out of my daze. Pony was thrashing and mumbling things. He had beads of sweat going down his face as well as tears.

"Pony wake up!" I shook him hard. Pony's eyes shot open with terror. He lunged at me. I hugged him. "It's over now."

"No more sleep. I told you I didn't want to!" He snapped digging his face in my neck. "Make them stop!" Pony tried unsuccessfully not to cry. The guys were in the other room. I knew he was being tough only on their account.

"It's alright baby, I've got you." I reassured him as hot, silent tears hit my neck. He was shaking so hard or maybe that was me. Hell I think the look in his eyes scared me almost as much as the dreams scared him. "Want me to get Soda?"

Pony shook his head.

I looked at the clock, I would have to leave really soon. "Is there anything you want?"

"Dad." He muffled.

I began to rock him. "Me too kiddo, me too."

I got to go baby." I really hated leaving him but I couldn't be late for work.

Pony let go of me and lay back down. "Bye."

"I'll be home soon keep Soda in line."

Pony smiled. I told Soda to keep a close eye on Pony and then kicked the girls out. When I finally got home it was late, really late. The house was dark and quite. I found Pony and Soda on a blanket in the living room with pillows. I shook my head at the sight. Soda slept with Pony a lot because of his nightmares. I guess I was going to have to move Mom and Dad's big bed into their room so they could share it. I went into Pony's room and pulled a blanket off the bed. I went back into the living room taking notice to Johnny curled up on the couch. He had one of the throws over him so he was fine. I covered the two on the floor up accidentally waking up Soda. He rolled over taking his arm away from Pony.

"It's awfully late." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I know why don't you go back to sleep."

"You mad?"

"No, you should just know better."

"Do we have to talk now? Pony and Johnny will wake up."

"No. Good night"

"See ya' in the morning." Soda rolled over and threw his arm over Pony once more.

I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed, wondering if Pony was dreamed out for the night.

I got lucky well we all did. The boys were off school since it was Saturday. I got up early and went to work. The day went on as the usual. I came home before having to leave for the other job. I was getting ready when Pony came in.

"I still find it gross and I ain't doing it ever!" Pony said loudly to Johnny. I looked over at him.

"Doing what?"

"Making out Soda and Steve did it all day with their girlfriends and then Dally brought one and Two-Bit! That cancelled our game. They did it right there in the park!"

I laughed. "Come on Pony let's go to the store." The rest of the gang came in and Johnny was wrapped up in the poker game with them already.

Soda asked Pony to play; I saw Steve roll his eyes and just flatly told them I needed some help.

Now you would think a simple trip to the grocery store wouldn't be complicated but Pony could point out and name every beer that Two-Bit prefers to drink, the kind of hard liquor that Dally drinks oh yeah and which cigarettes gave you a better buzz and calmed your nerves. If that wasn't bad enough today was the day that Angela Shepard and her army of trash girls decided to hang around the store. We were waiting in line and Pony was standing next to her when she approached him. Out of all the boys in the store she had to sink her claws into my baby brothers. I watched her flirt with him. Really Pony didn't seem interested not in her at least but when one of her pretty friends flashed him a smile he returned it. Oh yeah that greaser girl was the one that Angie said liked him. They invited him to a party, which Pony declined. I shook my head and paid for our stuff. My baby brother didn't need girls right now.

I went back to work and unloaded boxes a couple of the guys asked me to come drinking with them but I couldn't exactly come home stumbling around and explain to my brothers why I was drinking. I went home, it was another late night. I found Two-Bit with a beer in his hand on the couch. Dally in the chair and Soda under the coffee table. How in the heck that kid was able to manage that one was behind me. Steve in front of the television curled up. Pony and Johnny were in the kitchen talking quietly.

"Who could you try it with?"

"One of Angie's friends likes me." Pony replied. "Think making out is what Two-Bit says it is?"

"Johnny nodded. "Yeah and all the other stuff."

My legs nearly gave out from under me when he that. I looked back at the room. "Two-Bit's beer. Packs and packs of empty cigarettes, a few magazines that I wasn't about to let Pony look at and hoped he didn't. Poker chips and cards everywhere. The record collection was sprawled across the coffee table and soda pop bottles were everywhere. Everything pointed to it aright. When I left the Bull Shit Session had begun and good god Pony had sat in on it. I looked at the two half way innocent ones of our gang. They were corrupted now. Pony had just learned all about girls and sex from Dally, Steve, Two-Bit and I swear of he learned anything from Soda I'm going to strangle that kid. The last thing Soda needed was to be fooling around with girls. I was going to have to have that talk with him tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

I never had time to talk with him not about girls anyways. Soda and Pony began sleeping out on the floor of the living room. Saturday mornings where a routine of stepping over them while they silently slept if they weren't awake. I finally moved Mom and Dad's bed into Pony's room. They shared that but the kids nightmares didn't seem to stop and some how that is how we ended up here. The psychologists office; I was stuck out in the waiting room. It took a lot of yelling, a lot of fighting and me nearly having to drag him to the truck to get him here and I was told they were private matters between the doctor and my brother. I kept my self occupied with a newspaper sports section reading about none other than college football. I felt something hit my shoulder.

"Doctor wants to see you know."

I nodded and walked back to his office. "Is everything okay?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, he just seems to have an over active imagination."

I wanted to kill this guy, all this for him to tell something I already knew. Yet, I was relieved nothing was wrong with him.

"I suggest more sports and reading. He'll be too tired to dream."

"Thanks doc." I said he handed me another bill that needed to be paid. Oh joy.

"I told you taking me there was stupid." Pony said once we had hit the road. He lit up a cigarette.

That was such a nasty habit did he really need to do it in the car? I think he was doing it just to piss me off.

"Yeah well if you wouldn't read all Saturday afternoon and then see a movie, maybe we wouldn't have had to gone. I told you needed to move more."

"Yeah and you told me Wednesday I need to be studying. He told me to read too."

"You do need to study. I don't want your grades slipping. On Saturday days you should play sports, they will ware you out more."

Pony rolled his eyes and slammed his feet up in the dashboard. "Whatever."

"You know you're getting a real attitude lately."

Pony didn't say anything. I figured it was better that way. The rest of the ride was silent. I had a few hours to kill at home before I went off to work.

Of course the guys were there. I actually was going to play a few rounds of poker. I made Johnny scoot over so I could sit between Soda and Steve and catch them cheating, which I did.

"Where's Dally?" I asked; everyone was here except him.

"He got hauled in." Pony answered.

"Thirty days for fighting with Tim. Yeah and I got word from Jake who just got out today. Guess whose cellmates with Dally!" Two-Bit cried.

"Who?" I asked.

"Tim!" Two-Bit fell over laughing.

"You think after the way they busted each other up and after the way fuzz had to separate them that they would keep them as far apart as possible!" Pony said.

I jumped how. Pony shouldn't know those kinds of details. "Ponyboy how do you know all this?"

"I saw the fight, and the cops separate them." He answered.

"YOU WHAT!" I yelled. "Ponyboy that information all goes to the state! Why didn't you get out of there when the fuzz showed up! You shouldn't have been there in the first place!"

"We wanted to see what was going to happen to Dally." He answered quietly.

"Good lord, kid don't you ever think! The cops could have gotten you for just being there! Even if you weren't doing anything. I swear Ponyboy"

"Come on, Darry lay off him, He was only watching, it wasn't like he was fighting or anything. No harm done." Soda interrupted stick up for Pony like always.

"I got to go to work." I left the house early thinking these kids were going to give me a heart attack before I reached twenty five. Pony just doesn't use his head. I don't know how someone as brainy as he is can not have a lick of common sense.

I got home that night tired as all hell. I hoped in the shower, there weren't too many days were I had time to actually turn the hot water and just relax. I let it the water hit me burning through my skin into my sore muscles. I stayed in there until I felt cold water hit me. I turned the water off and grabbed a towel, the mirror was foggy. I took my arm and wiped it off. I needed a hair cut. I fiddled with the back for a little bit.

"Stupid cowlick, thanks Dad." I found some sweat pants and an under shirt. I did some laundry before retreating to my chair for the night.

Soda and Steve came in around eleven forty. Actually you could hear them down the street at eleven fifteen they were so loud.

"Where's your brother?" I asked Soda, not even looking up from the paper.

"Didn't come with us! Stop worrying or we're going to have to dye your gray hair!" He started humming and dancing all over the place.

I raised my eye brows at Steve. He just shrugged.

"I think he is in love or on drugs."

"Right. Soda come here." I grabbed him taking his chin in my hand. He still didn't stop swaying everywhere.

"I'm not on drugs! Sandy is beautiful. Catch me!" Soda turned around and fell backwards toward me. I caught him and hauled him to the feet.

"I'm taking you to the psych ward tomorrow. You're a lunatic."

"Takes one to know one!" Soda teased running into the kitchen.

"Darry where's the chocolate syrup!" He hollered.

"What do you want that for?"

"Because I had a bottle of it tonight I think I'm addicted to it."

That explains it. Kid is on a sugar high that is going to last a year. I looked at Steve. "Is he serious?"

"Yeah but this is sort of mellow to how he was before." Steve answered annoyed.

"Maybe I should make coffee." Soda sod from the kitchen.

"NO!" Steve and I shouted simultaneously.

"Glory, you to woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Soda walked out and jumped on the couch next to Steve. He still bounced even on the couch.

"Soda, maybe you should take laps around the house little buddy." I suggested. He was rolling all over the floor now and throwing pillows and shoes at Steve.

I went back to my newspaper until I heard a crashing sound. I glared at Soda and Steve looking around the living room for what ever they broke.

"What broke?"

"Came from outside." Soda said frowning. "Think its socs?"

I shook my head. "They know better than to show up here this time of night."

I opened to front door with Soda and Steve at my heels. A thick scent smelled in the air and I looked down expecting to see Two-Bit or Dally passed on the front porch steps.

"I think half the bottled broke man!" Johnny laughed. Pony broke out in laughter right after that.

"Well, well the kiddies discovered alcohol." Steve commented

I clenched my jaw down so I wouldn't lose it for all the neighbors to hear. I felt my muscles tighten. They quickly discovered what we were staring at him. I guess my expression must have been a buzz kill because the laughing stopped. The boys sunk closer into each other.

"OT oh" Pony whispered his nails coming to reach his mouth.

"I told you we should have waited longer." Johnny's voices was barley even a whisper.


	7. Chapter 7

Soda rushed out to help them up. I could feel my anger boiling over out of all the stupid things there is to do. Pony and Johnny would get drunk. They seemed to be sobering up a lot quicker. I could hear Steve laughing behind me.

"I don't find it funny." I snapped and he shut is trap.

Pony rushed to the bathroom with Soda by his side. I could hear him getting sick, serves him right. I motioned for Johnny to sit on the couch and went to get a rag and a glass for Ponyboy.

"How much did you drink?" I asked.

"Three." Pony said. He leaned over and puked again. I wanted to laugh inside even if it wasn't funny. Three beers and the kid is trashed.

I shook my head and threw the rag at him. "What on earth were you thinking?"

Pony sort of shrugged. "We wanted to try it everyone else does it."

"I don't, do you see Soda drinking ever and if everyone else tried jumping off a cliff would you?"

"No" He answered timidly.

I shook my head. "Underage drinking Pony, you guys walked around town too. What if the fuzz would have picked you up? I ought to bust you for this." IDIOT! I could have slammed my head into the wall right now. I had Johnny in the next room and I'm hollerin' about busting my brother up. I shook my head.

"Two weeks. To school and back you're not leaving this house for anything else no TV either. Get in your room; we're going to talk more about this in the morning." I was still yelling.

Soda pushed him out the door and lead him down the hall; I shook my head. What was this kid thinking? I calmed myself down way down before going out to talk to Johnny. Lord knows that kid doesn't need to be yelled at anymore.

Johnny looked at me like he was bracing himself, like I'd start screaming and pounding him any minute. He fell back in to the couch a little more mumbling something so quite I couldn't hear him. He was shaking too; I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What was that Johnny?"

"My fault, the beer came from my house." He mumbled.

"Well at least you didn't lift it from any store." I sighed. "Why Johnny with your family and all, why?"

Johnny shrugged. I wasn't expecting a reason why so I was surprised when he said. "We were curios and all because Two-Bit and Dally; Dally has lots of fun tonight. Everyone is out on dates so we figured why not. You going to tell my parents?" he asked nervously.

I shook my head. "How much is left?" I asked.

Johnny shrugged. "We just started not that long ago. It didn't take long."

I grabbed a bottle opener from the kitchen along with the trash can. "Come on." I nodded for him to pick up the bag. Johnny followed me to the porch. I open a beer and handed it to him.

"Drink it?" He questioned.

"Dump it. Over the railing." I answered and he obeyed until the bag was completely emptied. "Johnny, you're a little older than Ponyboy meaning he looks up to you. I don't let him go out and party with Dally or Two-Bit unless Soda is around because I know he looks up to Soda and Soda sets a good example. You're older he looks up to you."

That caught Johnny's attention that someone might actually look to him.

"I can't let my kid brother buddy around with someone who won't be a good influence on him remember that." I said. "Get some sleep you're going to feel like hell hit you tomorrow."

"Thanks Darry." Johnny said before I left him alone in the living room.

I nodded and hoped they were ready for tomorrow. Which you can bet you they weren't; Pony was grumpy after sitting them both down for a little talk Johnny left. Pony's real lecture came after that. I got sick of his attitude and just sent him to bed for the rest of the day. Thirteen and he already had that attitude I'd hate to see him at Soda's age.

I sighed as a paid the last bill money was tight really tight. It had been two long weeks of Pony's grounding most of which I was given the silent treatment or he was busy with track and school and me jobs and bills. I decided to let him out Saturday and the gang celebrated Dally coming out of prison and we took bets to see how long it would be before he was back in. It was Sunday and Pony and Johnny and been outside with water guns almost all day. I heard a stream of curses followed by Pony's laughed and leaned back to look out the window.

Damn, he is a little runt, I thought looking at how small Pony was. I was hoping he would grow more over the summer before he went to high school. Right now he seemed to be winning the war how ever. I guess it was good he could fight real good in rumbled and hold his own. Soda and the gang would look out for him too while he was in high school. Plus there isn't much trouble he would get into school was well school. Plus if all else failed he could run like the wind at least he had that going for him.

Pony had a lot going for him. He had brains that would let him go anywhere if he could some how muster up the sense to go with them. I watched them play war I think it is, outside. I wished more than anything I could be out there with them, that I could be a kid again and laugh like that. Pony still had his innocence too; he could still be a kid. I might pressure him about school and using his head but I wasn't going to take being a kid away from him, him or Soda. I glanced up at the clock nine thirty but I was going to ruin their fun right now.

I walked outside it was warm summer was going to be a hot one. I could feel it. "Ponyboy is your homework finished?"

"Yeah," He screamed after getting hit in the face with water by Johnny who was ducked behind and old sheet that was pinned on the clothes line.

"Alright, you need to get ready for bed you have school tomorrow." I said.

"Now?"

"Yes now. It's nine thirty"

"I got to go home. See you later Pony." Johnny said taking off running down the street.

I sat down with my book the Carpetbaggers. I hardly had time to read but this was a good book. I looked up when I heard sneezing coming from Pony's room.

Oh shit, he can't be getting sick. I knew it would happen at one point But dealing with a sick boy was a Mom's job. I remember Dad stayed home when I had the chicken pox once. It was never the same again. Plus I wasn't sure how exactly you do the whole sick thing.

"Ponyboy do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, why?" He hollered from his bed room.

"Then why are you sneezing?"

"There are a lot of reasons!"

I rolled my eyes. "Come out here!"

"Why, I'm fine." He approached my chair and eyed my book. "You worry too much."

I put my hand on his forehead relieved to find no fever.

"The Carpetbaggers?" Pony questioned.

"Yeah and you can borrow any book of mine you want except this one. There are too many adult situations. Got it!" I really didn't want him to read it, it wasn't like he was a normal kid, and Pony might actually understand what's going on.

Pony just rolled his eyes. "Good night, Darrel."

I smirked I remember doing that to Dad hoping it would get on his nerves. "Good night runt." I shot back, he despised being called that.

Soda came rolling shortly after that. He came home actually a half hour before he was supposed to.

"Strike out little buddy?" I asked as he collapsed on the couch.

When I didn't get an answer I looked over at him. "Soda?" He was fast asleep on the couch. I didn't think much of it and just covered him up before heading to bed myself.

"Darry, it's freezing in here!" Soda shivered he struggled to get his shoe on.

He had to be crazy then again he wasn't acting much like himself either.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Soda coughed.

Oh lord, I pressed my hand against his forehead and then on his cheeks. He had a fever alright.

_Now I'm debating whether or not to make Soda just have the common cold or something along those lines or have he get something crazy like the chicken pox, what do you think?_


	8. Chapter 8

"I hate you!" Soda flopped side ways so he could lie down.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I guess I should stop teasing the poor kid. He was diagnosed with the chicken pox. Sixteen and he has the chicken pox. I looked over; Soda seemed miserable.

"Stop scratching." I lifted his upper body off the couch so I could sit down next to him. "You alright little buddy?"

"I'm itchy." Soda grumbled.

"That's all part of the fun of having the chicken pox, I'll call Mrs. Matthews around seven maybe she will no how to stop it. Moms know" I began to curse my self; the last thing I needed him to be thinking about was how he didn't have a Mom right now.

I felt him stiffen. I was half was expecting him to say something about her. "I like it better when you're here." He said.

I looked down. "What do, you mean, when I'm here, I live here in case you haven't noticed."

"You're never here; you're always at work."

I sighed. "Well, I need to pay the bills, put food on the table, keep you two in school and home with me."

Soda sat up straight. "I could help out with the bills."

"Is that the fever talking?" I teased.

He shook his head. "I want too; I could get a job with Steve. You won't have to work so much."

"I think you best bet is just to stay in school and not get into trouble." I said hoping it would end the discussion.

Of course I didn't get what I want. Soda just had to add more. "But I ain't good at school. I could get a job and stay out of trouble. It's not like I'm going to go to college or anything. I hate school and I'm dumb. It's a waste of money sending me and I want to help."

"I don't know buddy, maybe you can get a part time job or something." I said.

"I don't want a part time job. I want a full time one."

I pulled him tighter and decided to just ignore it.

"Darry, if I tell you something will you promise not to get mad?" Soda asked.

I looked down at him. "Alright, I'll try." I hated conversations that started with that question.

"I got my report card a few weeks ago. I signed your name and handed it in." Soda said timidly.

"You what! Sodapop Patrick that illegal and that's lying!"

"You were so proud of Pony, my grades didn't compare. I failed everything but auto mechanics and gym." His face grew red with embarrassment.

I rubbed my temples. I didn't know he was that bad off. No wonder he wanted to drop out. "Don't you ever put my name on anything with out me knowing first!" I scolded. "I'll think about the job."

Soda collapsed on me. "Why can't I scratch?"

I rolled my eyes we had been through this a billion times. "Because if you do I'm going to cut your arms off."

"I could use my feet then." Soda replied. The scary thing was he was probably serious.

"I'll cut those off too."

"Then who will help you bring in the big bucks!"

"I'll beat the tar out of you how about that?"

"I'll take my chances and not scratch." Soda said.

I got lucky when he fell asleep. His fever wasn't too high. His grades really bothered me. His attitude toward school and how much he hated being their really ate me up too. Soda was never upset until it came time for school. I wanted to throw in the towel when it came time for him doing his homework. It was the only thing I ever had to really push him to do. I sat down and took a look at the water and electricity bills. I could use some more income that was for sure.

"Mo-" Soda stopped dead in his tracks. I immediately looked up from the bills and starred at him. I knew who he was calling for, Mom. Soda winced like someone had just hit him.

"Honey its okay." I quickly got up and walked over to him.

"I didn't forget; I just goofed." Soda sniffed.

"It's alright. You want something?"

Soda nodded. "Soup."

"Okay have a seat; I'll make you some."

I started making soup when the phone rang. "Hello"

"This is the nurse at Ponyboy's school."

Oh god. "He okay?"

"He's sick and needs to be picked up." I got the dial tone soon after.

"Soda, I have to pick Pony up. Can you finish the soup? You'll be alright alone won't you?"

"I'm sixteen." Soda said in an annoyed tone.

It normally takes about ten minutes to get to the grade school. I managed to get there in seven. If I didn't hit every red light there was I would have gotten there sooner. It didn't take long to find the nurse's office.

"Hey, kid what's going on you were fine this morning; got a math test next bell or something?"

"Actually" A plump woman with red hair appeared. "He has a fever, scratchy throat and a cold. Why would you even send him out of the house?" The school nurse snapped.

"He didn't show symptoms this morning. And he never said anything. Come on Pony, let's go home." I guided him out to the car by his shoulders.

Two sick kids are far from what I ever thought I would deal with. If I wasn't telling Soda not to scratch, I was telling Pony to keep the thermometer under his tongue and not move it. Pony is probably the worst thing to deal with when he was sick. He was grumpy as hell.

"Let me see." I took the thermometer out of Pony's mouth. "Good lord Ponyboy it's a hundred and three!"

"Not my fault." He snapped to his defense.

"Never said it was." I grabbed the ice pack. "Come on, you need to get that down." I pressed the ice pack on the back of his neck. Pony nearly jumped out his chair with shock.

"Soda!" I screamed. Pony put his hands over his ears and glared at me. "Sorry. Soda you alive?"

"Yeah." Soda said coming out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around his waist. "That stuff in the water didn't do shit."

I decided just to let the bad language slide. Pony mumbled something about it. I was starting to worry about him. First the nightmare, the kid can't use his head, our relationship is dying and now he has a fever. Pony shivered as I pressed the ice pack on his forehead.

"Hold it there." I told him. I checked on Soda. "Stop scratching!"

"They ain't itching anymore they are burning." Soda said. "I'm not scratching. I'm rubbing."

I glared at him. Soda just grinned and collapsed down on the bed. "Darry, were out of orange juice. I feel weird."

"Alright, I'll run up and get some and soup. I placed two pills in his hand. "Take em' and lay down for a while."

Soda agreed and went straight under the covers for once. I found Pony to be asleep on the couch when I got back to the living room with the ice pack on the floor. There was no use in waking him up. I picked him up so his head was resting on my shoulder.

"Dad." Pony mumbled into my neck, he was still asleep.

"No, Darry." I said softly. "Just Darry." That was the second time today. I stood there for minute holding Pony. I wasn't Dad and I wasn't Mom what was I doing taking care of these two. I wondered what they were thinking as I placed Pony next to Soda.

I peeled out of the driveway. There was hardly anybody on the streets. I knew where the fuzz was stationed and where they weren't. I drove ten miles past the store and stopped at a familiar place. My parent's graves. I took the small hike to the end of the grave yards and stopped. I squatted down in front of their graves and trace the engravings.

"Hi, so you need to do something Dad, and come back. I wake up everyday asking myself why I'm up so early and then I remember and I hope it's a joke. Until I walk past their bedroom and see Soda with his arm around Pony. I need you guys. Soda has this girl friend now, he's real serious about her, and I don't know what they are doing. He's failing school. I'm going to let him drop out. Now he has the chicken pox. Pony he's so angry and gets these nightmares and they scare me because I don't know what to do to make them stop. His fear it's like I can touch it but I can't reach it. I can't stop it." I felt something fall across my face. I reached up surprised by my own tears.

"See, he's angry at me all the time and we fight like cats and dogs. I'm scared that one day someone is going to kill him or hurt him. He's a little runt right now Johnny is bigger than him. They are sick and they ask for you two. I'm not you two they know what I'm doing. I'm scared Mom. I'm scared of a little kid and a teenager. Can you believe that? I'm finally scared of something. Help me please, they don't need me they need you. I don't. I don't know what to do anymore. They think I got all the answers. I don't have them." The wind picked up and I decided to get the juice and go home.

I put the orange juice in the refrigerator and grabbed the thermometer.

"Hey, little buddy."

Soda groaned and sat up. "I feel like hell." He said and I slipped the thermometer under his tongue. His temperature hadn't changed.

"Ponyboy?" I shook him lightly. Pony didn't even move. "Hey kiddo just for a minute sit up." He didn't answer. I felt his forehead. He was too warming just way too warm. I sat him up and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. It came out a hundred and four.

"Oh god kid, we got to get that down. We got to get that down right now." I scooped him up and ran into the bathroom. I turned the water on cold and stuck him in the bath tub.

"Co-old" Pony chattered.

"I know its cold baby. Your temperature it needs to come down."

"No-o" He squirmed. I ran the rag across his back, neck and face.

"Hold still Pony." I said softly. When his chattering got fast, I figured that was all the stress his body could take. I grabbed towel; wrapped it around him and carried him into he kitchen. I tried to dry his hair the best I could. Mom always warned us about being sick or getting sick when we had a wet head. He was sitting in the counter so he was around my height now. I got the ice pack back out and pressed it against his forehead.

"Ponyboy, talk to me." I heard about people when their fevers get too high and them going unconscious.

I grabbed the phone and called the Doctors. I explained everything and everything I had done.

"Take his temperature again." The voice on the phone ordered.

"Hundred and three"

"That's still high, if it gets higher take him to the hospital. You did everything right so far. Remain calm."

This is calm? I thought to myself. "Thanks Doc." I hung up the phone.

I pulled my chair into their room and watched over them like a hawk. I finally rested my eyes around 6.

I groaned feeling something cold and wet on my face. Water ran down my face to my neck and soaked my shirt. I heard a good ordeal of laughing. I pulled the wash rag off my face and glared at my brothers.

"You did it to us." Soda grinned.

He ducked as I threw the rag at him.

"You two okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, breakfast is ready." He darted out of the room.

I rubbed my eyes trying to get them to adjust to the light. I blinked a few times and found lines going up Soda's body. "Soda?" I grabbed his arm and starred. "What the heck?"

"I connected the dots!" Soda explained. "Look I have a smiley face." He turned and showed me."

I shook my head. "Lunatic."

* * *

"Pony." I shook the empty aspirin bottle.

"We don't have anymore." Pony answered.

"Come on, let's go get some."

The drug store normally wasn't that busy of a place on the weekends because see all the kids for some weird reason hung out there. I felt something tap my shoulder.

"Darry Curtis?"

I turned around and came face to face with a girl name Kelly. I went to school she was head cheer leader and I was captain of the football team. We also sort of dated for a long while.

"Lord, it's been awhile. Hi Soda." She smiled.

I put my hands on Pony's shoulders. He shrugged me off but was beaming that he was mistaken for Soda. "It's Ponyboy."

"Oh, I'm sorry, wow you've gotten big. How's college Darry still playing football?" She pushed her blonde hair away from her blue eyes.

I stiffened suddenly everything had been turned inside out. I felt Pony fall into me a little. "No, my parents died a little while ago. I take care of these two and work."

"I'm sorry." Kelly began. "You were great. I didn't know."

I didn't even bother getting the aspirin. I just wanted to leave. I pulled Pony out of there to a bitterly silent car ride. I got ready for work wanting to go in early. I hated thinking about college; I hated thinking about football and playing in college.

"You're not going!" Soda threw himself on my bed. "Stay here Darry."

He had a bad night before. "Honey, we've been over this. I need to work rather you have the chicken pox or not. The gangs here."

"What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"Nothing. Get out of my way." He was standing in the door way.

"Tell me what's going on first."

"Sodapop, I don't have time. I need to get the laundry out and put a shirt on."

"Tell me."

I picked Soda up over my shoulder and went to get the laundry. I dumped Soda off on the couch with the usual superman, muscles and even a Hercules joke. Now Steve, he had to be an ass.

"All brawns no brains, eh Darry?" He smirked.

I pulled my hand back and cracked him in the jaw so hard that he stumbled back and fell on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

I hope I crushed it, I hope that stuck up bastard never talks again. Actually, hoping wasn't the right word; I knew that I had crushed Steve's jaw. I pulled into the parking lot and began unloading boxes from the trucks that had pulled up.

"You alright boy?" I looked up at my boss. Why was he calling me boy, I was far from a boy. I didn't answer; I wasn't going to respond to that.

"Darry, hey!" My boss had taken the cigarette out of his mouth for two seconds. Normally he would just stand there screaming out orders while the rest of us did the work. Oh yeah and he chained smoked; not only did he bust our eardrums but he blackened out lungs.

I dropped the box, it landed with a thud. "Yes, Sir?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"You alright?" He asked walking toward me.

Great, I can inhale that thing even better now. I ran my finger through my hair. It needed a cut. "Fine, just trying to get my job done."

He grinned like a snake. "Wish I hired more men like you. Those bastards can look else where for a job."

I looked around and just now realized that the ten other guys didn't show up.

The boss just slapped me on the back. "I'll let you get back to work, you work like damn dog."

I worked way past my normal shift unloading the boxes by myself. I was sore, it was starting to rain and it was late. One thing good came out of it, I got a couple extra bucks, and I got the next day off. As I climbed into the truck, I wondered if I really broke my back this time. I cranked the heat up and drove home. I hope that kid has sense and doesn't show up at my house. I stopped at a red light and shut my eyes tight for a second. He was Soda's best friend; I couldn't take that away from him. The kid already lost his parents; we'd go nuts if we lost anyone else.

I expected to find the usual, the house a mess, the TV turned up to the fullest, Pony not in bed, Soda on a sugar high and the gang screaming and wrestling like cowboys and Indians but when I pulled up to the house it was silent. They only light coming from the house were the blue glow of the television. I rubbed my temples before glancing at my watch. It was close to mid night. Soda was sitting curled up on the couch, he wasn't watching what ever was on T.V. He looked miserable; he raised his head when I walked in and took a quivering breath.

"Hey, little buddy. You alright?" I stood over him checking to see if maybe his fever was back. "Where's your brother?"

"In bed; he thought you weren't going to come back after what Steve said. You're late; Pony has a crazy imagination." He babbled.

I sat down next to him. "Sodapop, what's wrong?"

Soda hung his head. "I feel like hell."

I threw my arm around him. "That's part of having the chicken pox buddy; you need to finish off that medicine before you're better. But that isn't what's wrong with you; so tell me what is?"

"It's not fair; what Steve said to you. That's not true."

I rubbed my temples feeling a headache coming on. This wasn't something I wanted to discuss now not ever. "Let's just drop it."

"Do you regret it?" Soda asked.

"Regret what?"

"Not going; I know me and Pony don't compare to college but, I was thinking that I could get two jobs; and you could pay your way through and"

I held my hand up to make him stop talking. "Baby, there is no way that college could compare to you. I do regret not going sooner; but I'd regret leaving you two even more."

Soda just looked at his hands. He had been thinking about this all night; but never realized that reality of his plan. That happens to Soda a lot; his mind strays away from reality and then it hits him and it hits him hard. Soda sank back in couch.

"I ain't ever talking to Steve again that's for sure."

I got up grabbing his chin to force him to look at me. "He's your best friend Sodapop; why I don't know but friendships like that doesn't happen often. You might want to reconsider that."

I didn't have work the next morning. I slept in an hour later and then cleaned the house like a maniac. I had no clue what to do with myself. Everyone was at school; it was so quite it was eerie right about now I was missing the sound of something being broken. I had nothing better to do than to go to the gym and work out. You'd think that would get old but it sort of relieves stress. I went home at around three thirty; the guys where there well everyone except Steve he missed school. I can't imagine why.

"You guys mess up my house?" I hollered once I was inside. It was surprisingly still clean.

"Hey, Darry where ya been?" Soda hollered coming out of the bathroom. He still had a few scabs on him. He started shaking his hair out like a dog.

"Gym; Sodapop, I don't know if you should be going out tonight. You still have scabs."

"Don't worry Darry. It's just the movies besides; Sandy still has to be in by ten."

"No later then ten then."

"What about you Pony? Have plans?"

"He's hanging out with the new girlfriend." Soda grinned.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Pony nearly screamed. It sent Dally and Two-Bit into hysterics.

I raised my eyebrows. "Care to explain why you are hanging out with her then?"

"We got assigned partners on a science project. We have to build a solar system. Suzie is weird; always talking to me and stuff in gym she always throws things close to me to run over and pick it up. She used to pull my hair."

"She likes you Ponyboy." I informed him.

Pony rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go smoke."

"We'll Darry; I'd ask you to come to a party; but it looks like you are going to have to supervise, Pony's first date." Two-Bit smacked me on the back.

You would think a seventh grade girl would be harmless; Suzie wasn't a girl, Suzie was a greaser. I think she learned to flirt before she could talk. They were in the living room; I was spying from the hallway. She'd sit close to Pony he would scoot further away. I could smell her over loaded perfume and see her make that she must have painted on herself. She'd lean over in some unusual and sexual way. Her skirt was too short and her shirt was too tight.

"You know Pony, the eighth grade boys voted me as the prettiest girl in the seventh grade, and it's all natural beauty. I'll be the prettiest girl in the whole school next year."

"I'm going into high school next year." He said.

I started to laugh; I flat out couldn't help it. I walked out so they could see me. Suzie's jaw dropped.

"Hi!" She sat up real straight and smiled.

"Hi. Pony, use water colors not that paint on Styrofoam, it will shrink."

"Wow, your brother is really smart!" Suzie.

"Yeah." Pony looked up at me and smiled. "He's real smart."

It was coming from a tiny bopper but hey, it felt good to be called smart.

"So Pony, you have no interest in her right?" I asked once Suzie had left. He was adjusting the planets inside his cardboard solar system.

"I don't like girls like that. They cuss, two much, wear to much make up, their clothes don't fit and they smell awful."

I ruffled his hair. "Ponyboy; I think girls are the one topic you can use your head about."

"Soda's coming home at ten right?" He yawned.

I nodded and looked down. Pony hadn't had a nightmare in awhile. It made me feel like shit that only was the one he felt safe with was Soda.

I heard the bedroom door shut. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I kept checking on Pony to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare but every time I went in he was sound asleep. I wondered what had happened between us.

"_Darry?" A voice whispered in the darkness. _

_I rolled over and groaned at the light shinning in from the hallway. "I warned you guys."_

"_Steve's stories didn't help much either, Johnny could hardly make the walk home." Pony replied._

_I opened my eyes to look at him. He was shaking something fierce. "The movie is true you know."_

_I shook my head. "No it's not. Where's Johnny?" _

"_In the living room they all fell asleep."_

_Aloud crash of thunder and Pony jumped, the door shut behind him. He hand was brought up to his mouth. He stood there biting his nails with the facial expression of a five year old that had just learned about the boogieman._

_I laughed. "Come on runt." I threw the covers back and he climbed in. "I'll wake you up before I leave for work. So the gang won't tease you."_

A crash from outside interrupted my thoughts. I got up and threw open the front door to find Soda and Sandy.

"He threw a rock at the fence." Sandy answered my questioning gaze.

"Sodapop what on earth is wrong" I stopped. Soda turned around to stare at me with a bloody lip and tears streaming down his face.

"What happened?" I asked

"Socs they said something at the movies tonight. A small fight broke out." Sandy answered.

"What'd they say? Soda, come on you need to get cleaned up. Sandy you might want to call your parents."

Soda didn't have much wrong with him just a busted lip but he was hurt. He gazed starred straight but it was like he was looking right through me.

"They made fun of us, called us bastards. Darry they called Mama something bad. Said we deserved everything that happened. They'd be punished too in hell. Those no good low life's who are raising hoods; they said it was their fault that the good people on the train died, and They were going to hell."

"You're not a hood. That wreck, Soda, even if they didn't hit Mom and Dad the track it was messed up. The train would have gone haywire anyways. It wasn't no ones fault. It was an accident."

Soda looked at me finally and then threw his arms around my neck. "People are bastards Darry. The socs, their just cruel but you know what. I hope none of them have to go through what we do; they wouldn't make it."

"You're right, they wouldn't. I want you to listen to me. Tell Pony you fell or something; don't tell him what really happened. The kid has enough problems as it is. I don't want him to be scared. He doesn't need to know about this. Alright?"

"Yeah. Alright. Good night Darry."

I couldn't get my mind off it.


	10. Chapter 10

Soda's chicken pox faded, and Steve came around again. This time he was careful what he said, he usually avoided me. Spring came; I figured out why Mom never wanted us to wear shoes in the house. Mud was everywhere; I was in the process of scrubbing everything down. Social workers were coming tomorrow so everything had to be perfect.

"Darry?" Soda called from my left. "Why do we have to eat these things?"

"Because the last time the social worker asked you what your last meal was it was chocolate cake. Just eat it, Brussels sprouts won't kill you." I replied.

Soda twirled the object of disgust on his fork. "You eat it!" He shoved his Brussels sprout in my face.

"I have some." I pushed his hand away.

"Won't our last meal before the social workers come be breakfast? So technically it will be chocolate cake!"

I tried my hardest to give him a look that said I am not taking your crap tonight but it didn't work. "I can make Brussels sprouts for breakfast little buddy."

Soda grimaced.

"Can I be excused?" Pony asked.

I looked at his untouched plate. "You sick or something?"

"He can't eat Brussels sprouts. He's a chocoholic, you know Pony if they invented a chocolate cigarette you'd be set for life!" Soda grinned at him, Pony smiled back I wasn't sure if he was just nervous about tomorrow or if he was actually sick.

"Can I leave?" Pony asked irritably.

"I need you to eat a little bit at least."

"I'm not hungry." He was emphasizing his words now. See this is what I didn't get how hard is it to pick up your fork and eat a couple of bites. I knew Soda was going to say something.

"Come on Darry, he might get sick if you force him to eat." I knew it, but Soda brought up a good point, I didn't want him puking on the social workers shoes tomorrow.

"Just take a bite of everything Ponyboy."

He did, then threw his plate in the skink and stomped down the hall slamming the door.

I put my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. I couldn't take much more of this. Pony rebelled against everything. "What's going on with him?" I asked Soda. He knew everything in Pony's life.

"I don't know. You just yell and fight with him all the time. I think it's getting to him." Soda said slowly.

"Sodapop." I tugged at my hair. "You know full well I have good reason to yell. Soda didn't say anything back. I glanced at him from between my arms. He was pushing his Brussels sprouts around on his plate.

"Can you talk to him?" I asked

"Maybe you should try first?" Soda suggested.

I rubbed my temples. I could feel a migraine coming on not a headache but a full-blown migraine. It was my job to work threw this a migraine was no excuse.

"With out all the yelling." Soda added quietly.

"Why didn't he want to go to school this morning?" I asked.

Soda shrugged; I could already feel my temples pounding. I patted Soda on the head as I made my way to the room he shared with Pony. I knocked on the door.

"Pony, can I come in?"

"If you want to."

I took a deep breath. I was entering dangerous waters every time I opened my mouth to Ponyboy. You just never knew anymore. Things weren't like how they used to be.

Pony was sprawled out on his bed looking at nothing in particular.

"What's going on?" I asked. "You didn't want to go to school and you aren't eating."

Pony shrugged. "Things."

"What kind of things?" I pushed.

Pony looked down at the ground. I was well aware of his you don't cry or look sad in front of Darry. That seemed to be with the entire gang lately; we are always tuff in front of Darry. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ponyboy, you can tell me."

"We had that stupid Mother's Day thing today. You know the junior high brunch. I spent yesterday preparing for it and now today, I got to sit in the study hall with a couple of other kids. I just didn't want to go to school but my sub made me write a card to Mom anyways. I guess since she was a substitute, she didn't know"

I remembered Mother's Day brunch, all the setting up and decorating, card writing, baking the list goes on. I was at a loss of what to say him. What was I supposed to say to that sorry, about your luck?

"It sucks." Pony tilted his chair on the floor.

"Why don't you get some sleep; we have a pretty big day tomorrow." I suggested.

Pony looked at me as if I was crazy. I guess I was for telling him to go to bed at eight. He crawled under the covers anyways. I pushed the hair back from his face.

"Don't worry baby, this will be over soon. I'm sorry; I would have let you stay home if I knew what was going on."

I shut his door and leaned back on it. Dad's role was easily filled, I mean I didn't do it like he did and I never could but he was a man at least. Mom's role was a lot different. No one wants their big brother and Mother's day brunch and I don't blame them. The worst thing about it was knowing how much that little kid hurt right now and the only solution I could think of was telling him to go sleep.

The social worker did her usual check up. She inspected the house; I gave her Pony's report card, Soda's paycheck stubs and doctor's check up, dental records. Then she took each of them out of the room questioned them and sent them back in. Of course, I held my breath every time. I always waited on something menial to get my brother takes away, something like having the cleaning fluids no locked up or having dirty shower. I don't know why. I looked around the truck as drove home. It's a good thing they never asked about my truck. I had nails on the floor that feel from my tool belt; dirt was everywhere. I pulled up in the driveway, the porch light wasn't on but there was a blue glow in the window.

"Stop being a wuss, I know girls who can handle it better than you." Dallas snapped.

"I wonder what this kind of alcohol tastes like." Two-Bit said. "It smells like vodka."

"You can't drink it stupid; you'll die!" That was Steve.

"Then how can you put it on your cuts and not die?" Soda wondered.

"What's going on?" I asked all of them jumped about a mile high.

"LORD ALIMIGHTY! I thought you were killer." Two-Bit cried.

I rolled my eyes. "What's goin- SODAPOP!" Soda looked like he had just gotten home from war. His jacket was torn, mud was on half of him, were there wasn't mud on that half there was blood. "What happened?"

"We were playing foot ball and I got caught up in the fence on the upper field in the park. Now they are putting rubbing alcohol this." He flipped his arm over to show one nasty looking gash.

"Yeah; but he screamed his head off, you're lucky it wasn't Brandy we poured in there." Dally smirked.

"You did this on a fence?"

Soda nodded. "I guess its good the social worker came early. Darry do I have to use rubbing alcohol on it?"

"I told him since his hate iodine that we could use rubbing alcohol." Steve said.

"Moron, rubbing alcohol burns more." This was going to be a lovely bill but I wasn't going to tell Soda that. "Honey, I have to take you to the hospital you might need a shot not to mention stitches."

I helped Soda to the car keeping a towel over his arm the way there. Steve came along for the ride. I got lucky Soda only needed stitches even if it was another bill, shots were a lot more expensive.

"Darry!" He cried out. Once we were back in the house. "I left our football at the lot."

"I'll get it tomorrow." Johnny offered.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked at the clock. Damn, I thought to myself before looking at the taxes. I guess I had been sitting here all day. I rubbed my eyes trying to force them to adjust to the idea of looking into light. I bit down on my lip. Soda should have been home with Pony a little while ago. I stood up cracking my back, then neck and then my knuckles. Stepping out on the porch, it was a beautiful night. I tried to scan the area a little. Usually you could see them coming from the lot. If you couldn't see them, you could hear them. Everything was still, something wasn't right. My stomach rolled over inside of me and then it caught my eyes. Four of them on the ground and Soda were holding Johnny. I checked down the street. No lights were coming from the Cade's house but Two-Bit and Dally were approaching the lot. I took off running at full speed; I figured his father had given him a beating again. God I hated that man; if I ever had the chance to kill him with out thinking there could be a possibility of getting my brothers taken away I'd jump on the chance.

I slid on the dirt attempting to stop. The damage done to Johnny was like nothing I had ever seen. He was bleeding from a gash on the side of his head. Everything else was black and blue or bloody. I couldn't even tell where he was bleeding. He was shaking but it was hurting him. He was crying. I watched as Soda tried to get him to relax and comforted him.

"What happened bud?" Dally asked falling to his knee with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Who did this?"

"They jumped me. I didn't do anything, I was just going to work on some throws and kicks and bring the football back to the Curtis house and then they pulled up in a blue mustang. There were too many, one guy had rings."

"It's okay Johnny. The ain't going to hurt you no more." Soda coaxed.

My eyes wondered to the thirteen-year-old kid on the side of Soda. I wished I could take me hands out of my pockets and cover his eyes or pulled him close to me. God it could have been him or Soda, I had let him walk alone to the DX today too. What if he would have taken the short cut? I would have never forgiven myself.

"Darry, can you take him back to your house. I'm going to go visit someone just wash his cuts down. I'll be back in ten minutes." Dally said. He took off toward a car that I was sure he didn't own and jumped in speeding down the road.

I placed one hand under Johnny's neck and another under his legs and gently lifted him. I carried him back home and attempted to clean him up.

"MOVE!" It was Dally's voice.

I glanced back. I hadn't realized that the gang was watching.

"Soda, Pony I want both of you in bed now and no objections. I mean it!" I said with full authority. I didn't want them seeing this. It was bad enough what they saw. I kicked the door shut.

"His ribs are broken Dal." I pulled out a wrap. "Lift him up."

Dally complied; I wrapped the bandage around him as fast as a could.

"Johnny, take these." Dally said. He gave him a sip of water and slipped four pills in his mouth.

"Hold him still." I did. I watched as Dally stitched up Johnny.

"You didn't give him a sleeping pill did you? Because he probably has head, injuries and needs to be waken every three hours. He could slip into a coma."

"I have sleeping pills but I gave him prescription pain killers." Dally said.

I wasn't even going to ask where or how he got his hands on those. I nearly puked at what he did next. He took out a needle, thread, and made homemade stitches.

Dally stitched out with a cigarette on the floor. "Go to sleep, I'll wake him up in a few hours." He said.

I ran my finger through my hair. That could have been Ponyboy; just thinking about it caused me to shiver. I went into my brother's room. I found myself doing this a lot especially when I got into fights with them. They'd go to bed and I'd watch them sleep. It was sort of like a sign that they were okay, nothing could hurt them now or take them away from me and for the next eight hours, there were completely safe.

I pulled the covers up to their chins smoothing away hair. I pushed Pony's out of his eyes waking him up. I ended up staying there that night waking up with my arm around Pony.

"What, did you do this?" I asked Soda who was grinning.

He shook his head. "I guess he feels safer with superman over me."

I could help but laugh. I shook Pony. "Hey, baby, get up."

Pony opened his eyes and starred at me. "Where's Johnny? Is he okay?" He sprang to his feet.

"Shh, Johnny's resting."

I sent both of them off to school and work but not before threatening to annihilate Two-Bit if Pony didn't come home with him. I wasn't about to have my brother looking like Johnny. I wished I could move far away; if I ever got the opportunity. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone touching Soda and Pony because everyone knew that if they ever did I would beat them to a pulp.

* * *

Johnny physically healed but he was left with a scar in his cheek; mentally he was never the same. He always was a small shy kid but not he just scared as if someone was going to jump out of the closet and yell BOO. I sat there watching him and Pony play cards. It was a rainy Saturday afternoon. Dally was passed out on the couch with Two-Bit in the chair next to him. They reeked of hard liquor; I hoped to god those influences wouldn't reflect on Pony.

Pony ran into the kitchen. I stuck my hand out to stop it wrapping my arm around him and attempting to pull him down.

"Darry, you're hurting me!" He yelped.

"Sorry." I really was, I guess sometimes I didn't know my own strength. Pony was rubbing him rib cage on the left side. He was starting to put a little height on finally but he wasn't getting any thicker. I laid my hand on his rib. It was scary; I could barely remember what it was like to be thirteen and being in my awkward stages. I couldn't think of him as a teenager just my baby brother but it wouldn't matter in he was thirteen or thirty he was always going to be my baby brother.

"Hey." I tried to say it softly but nothing I ever said to him came out right anymore.

"What?" He replied sharply.

"I got to leave for work, don't go play outside or to the movies. I don't want you in a car with those two they are probably still drunk or walking in the rain getting pneumonia. You need to stay here. Got it?"

Pony nodded. "Soda's out all night with Steve and the girls. What time are you coming home?"

"Around eight thirty okay, we'll go get a late dinner or something."

I stood up towering over Pony. I knocked him on top on his head. "Shorty."

* * *

"Darry you okay?" Mark asked me. Mark was five years older than me but in a similar situation. His Dad died a while back and he helped his Mom take care of his little brothers and sisters.

"I have to talk to Pony. You know the _talk"_

Mark laughed. "Yeah; I just gave Peter that talk."

"What the hell do I say?" I shoved another box on the shelf.

Mark started laughing. "I took Peter on a long drive in the country; then told him everything about the birds and the bees."

I wasn't going to be able to take Pony on a long drive that would be humiliating for the poor kid. I didn't want to do it how my Dad did it.

"Can't I just wait until the kid has to shave?"

Mark laughed. "By that time; he'll learn all about it from his friends. You know how guys talk."


	12. Chapter 12

"I've never been to this place before." Pony said pushing his coke back and fourth in his hands. "Who's Buddy Holly?"

"He helped shaped Rock N Roll; he died when you were like four." I looked above our booth at his picture surrounded by a few records.

"Wow!"

"What?"

"See that kid in the booth across from Dean Martin."

I nodded. "His brother got arrested for pot. He's in Soda's grade; looks like Mike took it up too.

I studied the kid for a minute. Yeah he defiantly looked like he was stoned.

"Wait a minute, Ponyboy how do you know what being stoned is?"

Pony gave me an incredulous look. "Who doesn't?"

"You better not be doing drugs!"

"I'm not!"

"But I know who is. I'm not ignorant."

I rolled my eyes. "Well then you stay away from who ever is doing it. Drug will mess you up not to mention I'd skin you if I ever found out."

"They stunt your growth; I don't want to be this small forever. Darry do you think I'll be as tall as you are? Two-Bit's mom said I was going to be."

I smiled. "Maybe got to eat your vegetables."

Pony furrowed his eyebrows. "I'd rather be short."

I nodded. "Well that's fine by me runt."

"You're going to have to stop calling me that when I get bigger than you!"

"You know what else is bad for growing?"

"What?" He questioned.

"Alcohol. That's why Two-Bit isn't very tall."

"Dally's tall he drinks and he's pretty tall."

"Let me guess. You two must be Soda's brothers." A little blonde hair blue eyed server said as she pulled out her pen.

I gave a nod. "I'm Sandy's older sister Cindy. He looks exactly like Soda." She nodded to Pony. Who was now beaming at the compliment? Cindy took our older; she reminded me nothing of Sandy.

"She's right when you go to high school you're going to be fighting girls off with a stick." I told him.

Pony shook his head. "I don't like them."

I gave a laugh. "Give it a few years little man. You'll be exactly like Soda; Steve, Two-Bit and Dally."

Pony shook his head. "No I won't! Two-Bit told me all about girls. And I've had enough of Dally's stories about bucks."

I had to stop myself from rolling on the floor laughing. The kid's ears were redder than fire.

"Girl's are weird too."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Remember Leslie?" He asked.

I remember Leslie, the girl who said my parents were going to hell. I gave a nod.

"Her and her friends are always pointing at me and giggling and then one second she's nice to me the next she's hitting me or throwing something."

I laughed I couldn't help it. "She likes you Ponyboy."

Pony looked at me like he was about to knock my head off. "Well I don't like her."

I threw my head back and laughed harder. This was just too amusing for me.

"She's not even pretty." He continued. I stopped laughing, not pretty is still judging.

"So who is pretty to you?"

"I don't know someone who has common sense and no make up." He said. "Besides you told me when I turned thirteen I wasn't allowed dating until I was twenty one."

"Ponyboy, you know all about sex, right?" I asked.

Pony looked up at my horrified. "Darry, Two-Bit taught me all about greaser girls and nice girls, and what's they want. I don't want to hear it again." He drew his legs up to his chest causing him to appear younger and smelled.

"Pony, high school is a whole new world. You're going to go in there and everyone is going to seem bigger than you. You're face is going to do weird things at one point your features may not fit your face. You're voice is going to do weird things; you're going to shoot up over night and wake up with hair in places it wasn't before. You're head, heart and hormones aren't always going to agree on things. It's going to be hard; you need to understand about this before it happens." I rubbed my temples avoiding eye contacts but staring straight at him.

"I know I learned all about it in school and watched the gang go through it all." He swayed back and forth.

"Yeah; it's not as easy as you think, you're going to want to talk to someone when it happens. You have to make sure who you talk to is going to listen and give you decent advice." I said.

Pony shrugged. "I'll talk to Soda if I need someone to talk to he listens and gives good advice."

That killed; I jolted foreword a little bit like I had been stabbed. I slowly let air out of my mouth. Whether he meant to hurt me or not, I hated it when he went to Soda and not me. I tossed down my fry. "You have any questions."

"Nope, and when I do I'll ask." He informed me.

I picked up the check. Yeah, he'll ask Soda. "Let's go then, it's a school night."

Pony fell asleep in the car giving me all the time I needed to think about him saying. "I'll talk to Soda." I hated the fact that sometimes I couldn't be a big brother and a guardian at the same time. I also just didn't get this kid. One-fourth the time I felt like I was talking to my baby brother, the rest it was this rebel teenager; who couldn't care less about my efforts to protect him. I ran my fingers over his hair. There was also that deep, hurt side of him who didn't let anyone know what he was thinking about. That's what scared me the most.

The guy behind me got pretty pist off; he was laying on his horn now giving me one angry gesture and I could tell by his facial expression he wanted me to move. I pressed the gas giving the guy what he wanted. I waved an "I'm sorry wave" which he responded my giving me a one fingered wave. Pulling into the driveway I could tell no one was home, there was no noise or lights on in the house. I pulled my baby brother from the car carrying him inside. I tossed him on the bed and pulled out some sweats. I sat him up attempting to switch shirts with out waking him up.

"Darry?" He called still half-sleeping.

"Yeah?" I pulled off the first shit and put his arms in the new one.

"How many vegetables did you eat?" He asked.

I grinned. "As much as mom put on my plate. You want to be tall don't you?"

"Mmhmm, like you." He answered falling back on his pillow.

Lovely I thought, he wants to be like Soda in everyway except muscles and height then he wants to be like me. All brawn no brain. I studied myself in the mirror for a second. I felt like I had aged about thirty years and I needed a haircut that I would give myself tomorrow.

"You need to be more like Darry." It was Soda speaking from the other room.

I snuck up on Soda. "What do you need to be more like Darry for?"

Soda turned around reveling a beautiful purple and blue mark around his left eye. "I need better whit."

"I see and how'd you get that."

"I failed at having whit, and instead said something stupid." He grinned at me.

I shook my head trying hard not to grin back. "Go put something on it little buddy."

I followed my brother into the kitchen sitting across from him.

"Darry, I wish I was more like you." Soda admitted holding a bag of frozen peas on his eyes. "You know how to talk to people."

"You know how to talk to girls." I pointed out.

"I know how to flirt." Soda leaned his head on my shoulder.

"What happened little buddy?" I didn't get an answer just Soda burring his head down deeper into my neck; not really caring about the fact the Dally and Two-Bit we in the next room and could clearly see us. I gently rubbed the back of his hair.

"Sodapop Patrick." The threatening voice of his full name usually got his attention. I kissed the top of his hair. "Who hit you and why?"

"Tim Sheppard you know he pops up when Dally's around." He pulled his face up and looked at me in the face. He must have figured out my yeaning to walk down the street bang on the Sheppard door because he said quickly. "It doesn't hurt that much."

"I'm going to kill the bastard." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Now before pounding Tim, moron here." Dally slapped Soda on the back of the head in any way but friendly.

"Take it easy Dally. I don't need him unconscious too."

"He had to run his mouth. I pulled him off of Soda before he could get a second punch in and beat the hell out of him." He turned around into the fridge. "You guys really ought to keep beer here." I could see a bruised jaw.

"Looks like he got a good punch on you." I said.

Dally's hand shot up to his face. "What this? It's from a pool game we had a little while back."

I shook my head; Dally and Tim had the weirdest friendship alive one minute they on each other's side the next they were beating the hell out of each other.

Dally popped open a Pepsi. "You're lucky; he's still sore and has bad aim. He would have knocked you're teeth out. So don't run you're mouth to him again he isn't one to find your antics cute."

Soda grinned. "Gee Dal, didn't know you found me cute."

If I could explain Dally's look it was like a hungry lion about to attack. Soda ducked back into my shoulder. I put my hand on the back of his head to block Dally from hitting him. I looked up at it with and equal don't you dare look and he turned right around and headed into the living room.

"Thanks Darry!" Soda grinned up at me.

I shook my head trying hard not to smile but even that was too hard. "Stay clear of Tim for the rest of your life! You hear me?"

He waved at me while running into the living room. I put my head on my hands. Good lord what I going to do about that one.


	13. Chapter 13

I stopped at their door before I headed off to work. Fourteen, fourteen years old it was weird it seemed like such a big age yet it was really such a small age. He still wasn't into girls yet but it wouldn't be long now. I looked carefully at the two sleeping figures. I let my smile escape; they looked so peaceful laying there. That was a lot different from last night, a full-fledged screaming match came out, Soda had to take Sandy to some dance and Pony wanted to go off to some party with Johnny. I would have let him go but it was the fact that I had no clue who the people were who was going to be there and I doubted that parents were going to be there. So, once again the answer was no and to explain to Pony that I trusted him it was just everyone else I didn't trust didn't go over to well. I got cussed out on a very basic level, accused of being unfair and not wanting him.

"_Ponyboy, a high school party isn't a place for a thirteen year old kid."_

"_But I'm in high school and I'll be fourteen tomorrow!" He yelled acting more like a kid than a teenager. As if that was going to make it any better._

"_Sorry, kiddo, no means no."_

I shook last night's memories from my head. Time for work; there was one thing I liked about fall. When it came time for working outside it wasn't too cold or to hot. At least Soda could take the day off and spend time with Pony. I wasn't so lucky but when I came home around eight, I could tell that the entire gang was there. Actually, I could hear them a block away. I was nervous, I didn't want to ruin the kid's birthday if he was still mad at me. I opened the door.

"Hey, Darry!" Two-Bit greeted. "Want a beer."

"No thank, make sure those bottles go in the trash can outside." We were due for one of our monthly visits soon beer in a house where we are all underage wasn't good.

"Are they still at it?" Steve asked leaning over the couch to look in the kitchen.

I could hear Pony roaring with laughter. It was the best thing to come home too but I barely came home to both of them roaring with laughter not that they weren't happy kids or anything.

"What's going on?" I asked. Pony seemed to have Soda in a headlock well sort of. "Pony pull your right arm over your left, you'll have more control."

Soda's arms flopped everywhere. "Thanks so much, Darry."

"Better watch out Soda, looks like he's going to be able to whoop you soon."

"Soon, looks like he already is." Steve smirked.

"What's with the decorations?" I asked sitting on the chair.

"Are you serious?" Pony asked letting go of Soda. Soda fell to the floor and overly exaggerated grabbing his neck.

"Yes. What are we celebrating?" They both just starred at me. Birthdays in our family were a big deal; they were never forgotten and always celebrated.

"You forgot it's my birthday."

"Oh, yeah that's right, you're thirteen aren't you?" I leaned foreword on my fist.

"Darry!" He was looking like he was going to either cry or kill me. "I'm fourteen."

"What's your birth date?"

"September 18 1947"

"Huh, I guess you're right." I stood up and put my hand down on his head. "Well then why aren't you taller." He swung so hard at me it was unreal. I jumped back and caught his hand. I was actually worried he'd be picked on for his size too, but Pony was a good little fighter. "Where'd you learn to swing like that?"

"You!" He starred up at me.

"Soda, I need your help." I picked Pony up and turned him upside down. Soda knew exactly what to do. He ran in and started tickling Pony until he couldn't take it anymore. I turned him right side up and put him on his feet.

"You're present is under the seat of the car. Go get em" He took off running going slightly sideways as he ran. I smirked.

"Glory, Darry, you sure had him fooled." Soda said. "Even me for a minute there."

Pony came back inside with box wrapped in newspapers. See wrapping paper was stupidly priced and well I figured what's the point in getting it if the kid is going to rip it open.

He sat on the floor and tore through the wrapping paper. "New jeans and two books."

"What books, Pony?" Johnny asked.

"Huck Finn and Dracula."

"Yeah, those are actually at a higher reading level, you might not get them at first but they're the type of books that you can re read over and over."

Pony shook his head. "Nah. I'll get them." There it was that defiant attitude he had and soon it would worsen. With years of being a teenager, he was going to be a handful.

"Here, Pony before I forget. I picked this up for you." Two-Bit tossed over a small paper bag. "It ain't no where near as pretty as mine but I figured"

"Two-Bit I swear to God, if that's Playboy."

"Nah, Steve gave him last months issue."

I rolled my eyes and glared at Steve. I made a mental note to confiscate that later.

"Hey, it's a switch blade, thanks Two-Bit."

"Don't be carrying that around school, that's libel to get you expelled."

I got up to go make the icing for his cake. I told Soda, last night to let me do it. I knew Pony liked my icing better, but he would never tell Soda that. I was in the middle putting icing on when I saw Pony and Johnny outside in the backyard. That was weird because most of the time everyone was in the front yard on the porch.

I stepped outside behind the trashcans where I couldn't be seen but I could hear and see them. The smoke from their cigarettes was heavily to where I was because of the wind.

"Couldn't get you much man, I mean I ain't no good at stealing and money is tight." Johnny said he handed Pony an old shoebox.

Pony looked inside and smiled. "Thanks, it's great."

I walked back inside before I could be seen. They were going to be a more quite version of Steve and Soda. I could see it now. I remember back to them playing war with their water guns. I sighed heavily everything just got scarier.

Pony wondered into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kiddo put this in the sink for me will you?" I asked handing him the knife I used to icing the cake.

He hopped up on the counter and began to lick the knife.

"Darry, thanks for the jeans and books."

I nodded. "You're welcome." It was an awkward conversation. When he turned thirteen and I bought him the football, he ripped the think open and screamed "Darry's on my team!" I was screaming in my head from being the one he always wanted on his team to being the one he's feels awkward with at home, it was exactly pleasant.

He tossed the knife in the sink. "That's good!" I just shook my head.

After dinner, and cake, a game of football, poker, wrestling matches, everything had begun to quite down. Mrs. Matthews stopped by to say happy birthday and fuss over how tall everyone had grown. After that she managed to talk Steve and Johnny to coming over, since they were hardly ever over her house anymore. I had gotten Pony and Soda in bed by eleven and now it was nearing midnight and I could still hear the laughing and talking.

"Boys, I'm serious, next time I have to tell you to go to bed, I'm going to skin both of you!" I shouted. That got them for a whole ten minutes before stuff started up again. Now it was time to show them I was serious. I got up but was distracted by the phone.

"Darry" Dally's voice came through the receiver. He was jailed last week for ninety days.

"Hey, Dal, you alright man?"

"Yeah, fine. I just managed to talk guard into letting me use the phone. Told him it was my Mom's birthday and she was dying of cancer." He laughed. "Tell the little shit I said Happy Birthday."

I couldn't help but laugh, coming from Dally, Little Shit was like me calling Soda Little Buddy. "Johnny over there?" He asked.

"No, he's at Two-Bits" I could hear someone yelling "Time's up." In the background.

"Got to go." The phone dead-ended. I almost turned back to the couch where I was doing bills on the coffee table when I heard a bang coming from the boy's room. I groaned.

I could hear the hushing and then suddenly the desk light went out. I barged in the room. "Nice try." I folded my arms.

"Who was on the phone?" Soda asked.

"Dallas, he says happy birthday. What made the bang?" I asked.

They were both quite, I didn't have time for this, and they had to get up for school and work. I was going to go through hell trying to get them up. I gave up. "I mean it, if you two don't settle down, Pony you're going in my room for the remainder of the night, and Soda you're going to be stuck in here for three hours tomorrow after work."

I could see Soda's eyes get wide. Any thought of being in one room with nothing to do for five minutes was bad enough but three hours would be just pure hell."

"Ya, hear?"

Pony yawned, he snuggled down, they both just nodded. I smoothed the covers over both of them.

"You have a good birthday, kiddo?" I asked.

Pony nodded half way asleep. I went to pull the covers over their feet; they needed to make the bed. "Ponyboy, are you wearing those new jeans to bed?" I asked.

"Yeah, he has to break them in." Soda replied for Pony.

"Should have known."

"Not like they can get dirty." Pony said.

I looked around the room. "Some how I believe they can."

"Thank you for the books, I like them." Pony said.

I pushed the hair from his eyes. "You're welcome baby; thank me by going to sleep."

"Even I like his presents." Soda said.

How could I have ever forgotten? "Soda, give me the Playboy." I demanded sending them both into hysterics. I would easily place a million dollars that Pony's ears were red, but I couldn't exactly see in the dark. Soda flopped on to his back and pulled the magazine out from under his pillow. I rolled it up and cracked him a good one with it.

"You shouldn't be looking at this. I don't want this crap in my house."

"Night Darry." He said like it was nothing.

I through the magazine away, when he was eighteen I wasn't going to care but at sixteen and fourteen there was no way in hell I was going to let them look at that. I turned off the lights and left a pillow out in case Johnny came back.

I remembered back in high school, Dad would always stop on his way to bed and watch them sleep. I even caught him watching me a few times. Now, I was doing it, I remembered thinking he was nuts why would he ever watch someone sleep. I finally understood it. Pony gently shivered. It was getting really cold at night but we had windows open in the day to keep the house cool. I shut the window and locked it. I always kept their windows locked ever since I had the dream of someone kidnapping them.

I shut the door before going to my room. I starred up at the ceiling, things sure have changed but some how I think we were going to make it through. It kind of made life exciting, exhausting, but exciting. "Well, Mom and Dad, you're baby is fourteen." I bit my lip and sat up. MY baby was fourteen. I laid back down. "So, am I doing okay?" I asked to no one again. Everything was silent. I could hear Mom's wind chimes. "I guess that's a yes."

I hate to say it but this is the end because in the book Pony stated he was fourteen and has been that way for a month.


End file.
